


baekhei drabble dump

by newlovecassette



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, check chapter summaries for warnings/tags, ft. a variety of aus and settings, will update whenever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-12-29 14:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlovecassette/pseuds/newlovecassette
Summary: a place to dump some various baekhei drabbles because i love these boys1. prince/bodyguard au2. idolverse/non au3. fashion designer/model au4. vampire/vampire hunter au5. rival actors au6. non au pwp (explicit)7. fluffy non au8. pwp, set in prince au (explicit)9. pwp (explicit)10. even more explicit pwp. im so sorry11. vampire/human au12. secret agent/criminal au13. teacher au, pwp (explicit!!!!!!!!)





	1. give me something real

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. give me something real
> 
> au, prince!baekhyun x bodyguard!lucas

Yukhei knows he’s paid to watch Baekhyun, but it’s not like he can help it anyway.

It’s easy to be enraptured—by the little smile on Baekhyun’s face, the twinkle in his eye. 

The ballroom swells with music, and Yukhei stares—just stares—as Baekhyun makes his way around the dance floor, twirling next to men and women alike, charming people with his words. Yukhei just stands, arms crossed, watching. It’s his job. He doesn’t move.

He sees Baekhyun laughing with Ten, showing off the dangling earring in his ear to the other prince. Ten whispers something in Baekhyun’s ear and the two of them explode into a fit of giggles. 

Baekhyun looks up, and his fingers drum against the glass in his hand. His eyes meet Yukhei’s, and he smiles—sly, teasing. The rings on his fingers glint under the light of far-above chandeliers, and Yukhei remembers how he put every one of those rings onto Baekhyun’s fingers for him, because Baekhyun likes being pampered. Likes to make Yukhei dress him, put his jewelry on for him, to go make Yukhei pick fresh roses from the garden for his room and watch him do it from the window.

Perhaps, everything Yukhei does for Baekhyun is a little out of his pay grade. He’d probably be mad if it was anyone else. But it’s Baekhyun—that makes things different. 

Baekhyun sets down his glass on a table, and holds a hand up to Ten, propositioning him for a dance, and as the two of them laugh their way out among the crowd of twirling couples, Yukhei feels a bite of jealousy.

He shouldn’t feel that. Baekhyun is a prince—he is to marry a princess from another kingdom some day, to bear an heir to the kingdom. Not another prince, not Ten. They couldn’t be together. It still makes something in his chest clench when he watches the two of them waltz, Baekhyun hooking his chin over Ten’s shoulder, and making eye contact with Yukhei again, smiling almost devilishly, like he knows what he’s doing. 

Baekhyun is a _prince, _Yukhei reminds himself. Yukhei is just a bodyguard. 

He’s been Baekhyun’s guard for a long time—since it wasn’t a title, since he was just the palace gardener’s son who would make sure Baekhyun didn’t get stung by bees when he roamed the gardens.

But their closeness doesn’t change anything. Shouldn’t change anything. 

Baekhyun dresses in gold, covers himself in jewels and silk. Baekhyun has a destiny, a purpose, a future kingdom to rule—Yukhei is just one of the many things Baekhyun has as an accessory tohis royalty, his regal status. One day, Baekhyun will marry. Yukhei will continue being his guard. That is that.

The music stops. Polite clapping fills the room, echoing off the walls. Baekhyun lets go of Ten, and Yukhei realizes that he’s walking in his direction.

He glitters, still unattainable, even as he walks directly to Yukhei, looks into his eyes. He weaves his way through the crowd, waving.

“My lord?” Yukhei propositions once the prince is in earshot. 

“Aren’t you bored?” Baekhyun says, practically a whine. 

“I’m fine,” he pauses, “My lord.”

Baekhyun grins cheekily. He reaches up, and tugs on Yukhei’s ear. “You look so bland. I think we should get you some jewelry.”

“I don’t need that. Those things are for you.” 

“If I’m going to look pretty, my Xuxi should look pretty too.” Baekhyun says, and Yukhei’s heart thumps against his chest at Baekhyun saying _my, _the idea that he’s _Baekhyun’s_, but he keeps his breath still, his expression professional. “We got our ears pierced together, remember? You should put them to good use.”

(Yukhei does remember. Baekhyun was young, and too scared to do it alone. He had asked Yukhei to do it with him, to hold his hand. It was strange—Yukhei’s always been younger than Baekhyun, but he’s always been the one caring for him, looking out for him, keeping him safe.)

“I can’t wear it like you do, my Lord.” 

“Stop calling me that, Xuxi,” Baekhyun says, and pinches his cheek.

Yukhei looks down at his feet, trying not to smile. He can’t let Baekhyun affect him like this, but it keeps happening. It’s always been happening.

Baekhyun fiddles with his earring, the one that he was just showing off to Ten—a long gold chain, a little red gemstone on the end—and he pulls it out of his ear.

“Put this on.”

“My lo—Baekhyun, I can’t.”

“I’ll put it on you myself then.” Baekhyun reaches up, and nimbly finds the hole in Yukhei’s ear, sliding in the earring, clipping it securely in the back. Yukhei’s face heats up, and Baekhyun smiles at him eagerly. “You look pretty.” 

“You flatter me,” Yukhei says, softly, feeling the chain brush against his neck, for just a second.

Baekhyun places a hand on Yukhei’s cheek. 

“Keep it in? Just for me.”

“Fine.”Yukhei finds his lips creeping into a smile. 

(He tries not to think too hard about how tender it feels, how he was the one to clip the earring into Baekhyun’s ear earlier this evening, how Baekhyun is now reciprocating that to him, how gentle Baekhyun’s fingers feel against his skin.)

Baekhyun slides a ring off his middle finger, and grabs Yukhei’s hand. The ring, though just right for Baekhyun’s slender hands, is too small for any finger but Yukhei’s pinky. Baekhyun slips it on there. 

“This too,” he says, and his hands rest in Yukhei’s for a second. “I’ll buy you better ones later.” The music starts again. “I should go now.” 

Yukhei swallows, tries to still his tumbling heart. 

“You should. Thank you.”

Baekhyun waves, still glittering, even if he’s missing a few of his jewels now. 

“Bye, Xuxi.” 

“Bye, my—bye, Baekhyun.”

Yukhei thinks he might be a little bit in love.


	2. likes me (likes me not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. likes me (likes me not)
> 
> idolverse/nonau
> 
> set during the lead up to superms debut

“Baekhyun likes you, you know.” Jongin says to him one day, after a particularly grueling practice. It’s quick, and Lucas is a little distracted by trying to unscrew the cap off his water bottle, so he doesn’t really process it for a few seconds.

“Huh?” he finally says, and he turns to Jongin.

“Baekhyun likes you,” Jongin says with a shrug. “He wanted me to tell you.”

“Oh.” Lucas pauses—trying to understand what Jongin is getting at. “Tell him thanks?”

Jongin eyes Lucas up and down, like he’s assessing something. “I will,” he says, and smiles like he knows something Lucas doesn’t. 

—

Lucas listens to the noise of the camera shutters click, watching Baekhyun and Mark pose.

Baekhyun has a pretty face, he thinks. He’s handsome. Obviously he does, he’s an idol after all, but there’s something different in Baekhyun. 

He feels a hand on his shoulder, and turns to see Ten next to him. 

“Isn’t Baekhyun so good at this?” Ten asks, but it’s sort of a rhetorical question.

“Yeah. He’s...” Lucas creases his eyebrows, trying to find the word. “Experienced.” 

Ten pats Lucas on the back. “We were talking earlier. He says he likes you.” 

Lucas blinks. “Jongin said the same thing.”

“He must really like you, then.” 

Baekhyun turns his head at the photographer’s direction, and his eyes meet Lucas’s. He gives him a little nod, encouraging and soft. Lucas smiles back, and then looks away, a little embarrassed. 

“Wait, Ten, what does him liking me even mean?” he says, but Ten has already been called away by the stylist for a quick change of jewelry. 

Lucas watches Baekhyun tilt his head up, the curve of his jaw catching the light, and sighs to himself. 

—

What does Baekhyun “liking” him _mean? _

It makes his head spin a little bit. 

Does it just mean Baekhyun wants to be his friend? Thinks he’s cool?

Is it something more than that? 

—

He pesters Mark about it on the plane ride to Dubai.

“Baekhyun likes me,” he says. 

Mark looks up from his phone, and raises an eyebrow. “Does he?”

“He says he does.” 

“What’s the problem, then?” 

“I don’t know what he means.”

“Oh.” Mark rests his chin on his hand, and thinks for a second. “Well, he told me he thinks you’re cute.”

“Cute?” Lucas doesn’t really think of himself as _cute, _but for some reason, his heart feels kind of warm. Baekhyun thinking he’s cute... he could get used to it. 

Mark shrugs. “I don’t know, man. Just ask him yourself.”

—

It takes until L.A. for him to really do something about it. It’s just been so busy lately, that he forgets about it, for the most part. Sometimes, it lingers, when Baekhyun pulls him in for some quick touch, teases him, gently corrects his Korean. It’s accompanied by this feeling Lucas isn’t sure how to vocalize—like his stomach is fizzing with some unnamed emotion. Something about Baekhyun smiling at him just makes his heart clench. 

It’s eleven at night, and everyone has for the most part, tucked into bed, too exhausted from jet lag and the endless work to stay up. Lucas walks out to the deck of the house, just to get some fresh air for a second, and surprisingly, finds Baekhyun, sitting on one of the couches on his phone.

“What are you doing out here?” he asks, a little tentative. 

“Oh!” Baekhyun looks up. “Lucas! I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” He pats the space next to him. “Come sit.” 

Lucas carefully closes the sliding door, and walks over nervously, the cool night breeze ruffling his hair.

“You’ve been meaning to talk to me?” he asks as he sits down. 

Baekhyun switches off his phone. “Yes.”

“I guess I’ve been meaning to talk to you too,” Lucas says. 

“Oh, really?” It’s dark, but Lucas can still see the tilt of Baekhyun’s head, his soft little smile. Baekhyun reaches up a hand and rustles it through Lucas’s hair. “You’re cute.”

“So I heard,” Lucas mumbles. He tries to muster up a little more confidence. Baekhyun watches him with a cocky smile, as if he knows what Lucas is about to say. “Jongin and Ten...”

“Yes?”

“They said you said you like me.” 

Baekhyun chuckles, and lets his arm rest on Lucas’s shoulder. He has to reach up a little to do it, it’s cute, and it makes Lucas’s heart twist again.

“I see the news has spread as I planned.”

“So you do?”

“Yeah. It’s what I wanted to talk to you about, actually.”

“Oh.” Lucas rests his hands in his lap, and twiddles his thumbs. “Well, I guess... I still don’t understand what you mean.” 

“I just like you,” Baekhyun shrugs.

“As a friend?” Lucas tests. He swears he can feel Baekhyun tense at his side, just slightly.

“If you want it to be that way,” Baekhyun remarks, quieter than before. 

Lucas puts two and two together. “Oh. You mean you...”

“Yeah.” There’s an understanding in the missing words.

“You don’t even know me that well.” Lucas says.

Baekhyun crosses his arms, and he looks up at Lucas, just the faint light of the inside of the house lighting his face. “But I want to!” he says, and something about the gentleness in his tone kind of makes Lucas want to melt. “You’re cute. And hot.” (He says that last part a lot quieter.) “It’s okay if you um, don’t swing that way. But I like you. I do.” His hand snakes its way into Lucas’s lap, and grabs one of Lucas’s hands. He feels so delicate in Lucas’s palm. He lets Baekhyun interlace their fingers together. 

Lucas looks up at the sky—there’s no stars, just black, it’s Los Angeles after all—and he bites his bottom lip, squeezing on Baekhyun’s hand a little harder.

“You know what,” he says, “I think I like you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send prompts/questions/whatever to my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lesyebin) or say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pristinbian)!


	3. faceshopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3\. faceshopping
> 
> au — model!lucas + fashion designer!baek

“There.” Jieqiong cups Yukhei’s chin as she finishes dusting eyeshadow on his lids. “I think that’s as close as you’re getting to what Baekhyun described.”

“And what is that?”

“He said to make you look like...” Jieqiong looks down at her notes sitting by the vanity. “A fairy prince.”

Yukhei snorts a laugh. Outside the dressing room, he can hear the faint thumping of techno music as the collection before theirs finishes its presentation.

“He’s so specific with the other models,” Jieqiong sighs. “And so vague with what he wants with you.”

“Baekhyun’s like that,” Yukhei chuckles, and stares at himself in the mirror—he does look pretty. Pretty wasn’t something he felt comfortable being until he met Baekhyun.

“Jieqiong!” A voice says outside the door. “Are you done with him? We walk soon!” It’s Ten, hurriedly thumbing through the papers on his clipboard, listening to someone talk on his headset.

“We’re good,” Jieqiong says, snapping shut the eyeshadow palette.

“Yukhei, Baekhyun wants to talk to you before you go out. You know the drill,” Ten says, gesturing down the hallway towards Baekhyun’s private dressing room.

Yukhei swallows and gets out of the chair, shuffling out the door and down the hall. He passes some of the other models, who all give him strange looks as he heads towards Baekhyun’s room. They must be new.

He knocks twice on the door.

“Who’s there?” a muffled voice calls out.

“It’s me. Yukhei.”

“Oh, come on in! I’ve been waiting.”

Yukhei opens the door. His hands feel oddly clammy. He’s not sure why he still gets nervous around Baekhyun, when they’ve been doing this thing, whatever it is, for more than a year now. Times like these—before a show, at big events, Yukhei remembers how powerful Baekhyun is, how experienced and feared in this industry he is.

Baekhyun is sitting on the dressing room couch, legs crossed, glass of wine in his hand. (He always has a glass before he debuts a new collection. He says it keeps him relaxed.)

Baekhyun’s eyes skate up and down Yukhei’s body—observing his masterwork, in a sense.

“You look like a dream. Come.” He gestures Yukhei in his direction, and Yukhei walks closer. Baekhyun stands up—still having to look up to meet his eyes. “Jieqiong did you well. This color suits you.”

“Thanks.” Yukhei mumbles, a little embarrassed.

“Something’s not quite right, still,” Baekhyun says, and he furrows his brow, deep in thought.

He sips his wine, and a hand snakes up along Yukhei’s chest—he hopes Baekhyun can’t feel how fast he makes his heart beat. Baekhyun finds the top button of his shirt, and undoes it.

“Better. I want more of your chest.” He nimbly undoes another button, tugs on the collar, tongue poking from between his lips as he focuses in on putting the finishing touches on Yukhei. “You’re closing the show today. You’ve got to look perfect.”

“I am?” Yukhei says, surprised.

“Of course. You’ll be walking out with me.” Baekhyun reaches up, brushes a loose strand of Yukhei’s hair to the side. “You”re my favorite.”

“I am?” Yukhei asks, feeling a bit cocky—he knows he’s Baekhyun’s favorite, that he’s the only one Baekhyun pays attention to like this, the only one Baekhyun has special nicknames for, the only one Baekhyun designs clothes for that are made with just them in mind.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun swirls some wine in his glass. “My favorite.” He hooks a hand behind Yukhei’s neck, thumb at the nape. “My muse. My Xuxi.” He tugs his arm a little, puts pressure on the back of Yukhei’s neck. He knows Baekhyun well enough at this point to know what this means, what he needs. He leans down, carefully, and kisses Baekhyun slowly—it’s familiar, a routine that’s become a part of every show, every photoshoot, every model fitting, everything he does with Baekhyun. Baekhyun tastes a bit like wine and he smells too much like cologne, but none of that’s important—Yukhei’s just happy to feel Baekhyun smile against his lips. Baekhyun reaches up a hand to cup his cheek, and Yukhei pulls back, just a centimeter, to mumble, “Careful, you’ll mess up my makeup.”

“Jieqiong gets paid extra well for a reason.” Baekhyun drags a thumb across Yukhei’s lips, smiling, and Yukhei feels a shiver down his spine. “Ah, Xuxi. You’re so beautiful, you know?” Yukhei rolls his eyes, embarrassed, and Baekhyun laughs, in his little devilish way. “Get out there. We’ve got a show to do.” He tilts his head. “I’ll take you to dinner after.” Baekhyun presses a kiss to Yukhei’s cheek, then grabs his shoulders, turning him around. “Go! The people are waiting!”

As Yukhei exits Baekhyun’s room, Ten gives him a knowing look.

It takes all his self control not to skip down the runway when Baekhyun grabs his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. follow me home
> 
> vampire hunter!lucas and vampire!baek
> 
> warnings for some talk of blood but nothing really graphic

Yukhei straightens his back, hands buried in the pockets of his leather jacket as he walks down the street. Alert, he listens for any possible disturbances—the streets surprisingly empty. On the inside of his jacket sits a carved wooden stake, close to his heart. 

Briefly, he wonders if he’s just lucky tonight—perhaps the vampires just decided to stay in today.

Then he hears it. A man’s scream. 

It comes from down a dark alleyway, and the noise makes Yukhei’s skin instantly bristle. It’s followed by nothing, absolutely nothing, which is perhaps even more terrifying, because it might mean Yukhei is too late. He grits his teeth, and draws his knife, the one with the silver blade. Then he heads down the alleyway.

It’s barely lit, except for the dull glow of one singular lamp hanging over a door at the very end. The pool oflight it casts shines down on just what Yukhei had feared—the body of a man, lying on his back, with two noticeable bite marks in his neck trailing blood. He swallows, taking nervous steps towards the man, and reaches down to feel his chest—he’s still breathing. He’s not awake, but he’s breathing, heart still beating. He’s not even bleeding that much despite his wounds. 

Yukhei stands up, about to look around for the attacker, when he suddenly feels a hand on his neck.

The delicateness of the fingers, the way it grabs him so gently, yet firmly, makes Yukhei know who the hand belongs to officially.

“Baekhyun,” he says. “I should’ve known it was you.” 

“What if I’m not Baekhyun?” a voice sing-songs from behind him. “Could be anyone.”

“I know your voice.”

“You know my hand too?” A finger traces over Yukhei’s jugular, a ghost of a threat. 

Yukhei doesn’t say anything, but he turns around slowly, despite the hand on his throat. He knows Baekhyun has an unnatural strength coursing through his veins, could crush him with just a squeeze if he wanted—but he also knows Baekhyun wouldn’t do that, not to him. The hand relaxes, and Yukhei turns to see just who he was expecting.

Baekhyun looks just as handsome as ever—his eyes gleam red, his black hair pushed up out of his face. He’s got on skinny jeans and a t-shirt, with a denim jacket. He could almost pass as a normal college kid if it wasn’t for the dark red of his eyes or the smear of blood by his lips. He grins, and flashes his fangs. 

“You were right,” he says, looking Yukhei up and down. “You look good, Xuxi.” 

Yukhei looks at the body. “You didn’t kill him,” he says.

Baekhyun smiles proudly, as if he’s accomplished something absolutely incredible. 

“I’m trying to be more gentle. Since you hate it so much when I kill my meals.”

“Not murdering is a pretty low bar, Baek.”

Baekhyun’s eyes flit to the silver dagger in Yukhei’s hand. “You’re one to talk.” 

Yukhei bites his lip. “Baekhyun… you know… you know that’s different.” 

The vampire just gives him a smile, wiping away some of the blood from his mouth with his tongue. 

“Wanna go for a walk?” he prompts, eyes crinkling into that lovable smile that makes Yukhei’s heart feel like it’s being dragged through the mud by a monster truck.  
Yukhei glances down at the body again. “What about…” 

Baekhyun kicks the man’s leg with the pointy toe of his boot. “It’s fine. I just had a little snack. He’ll wake up in twenty and remember nothing.” 

Yukhei gives in.

“Okay. Let’s go for a walk.” 

He can’t believe this—he’s abandoning a victim to go on a walk with a stupid fucking vampire that he was supposed to kill months ago. It goes against everything he was trained in, everything he learned. 

_“Vampires are beasts. They can pretend to act human, but at the end of the day, they’re animals.”_

That’s what Taemin kept repeating to him, every time Yukhei felt a pang of guilt driving the stake into some bloodthirsty creature’s chest. And he’s not wrong—most vampires are too consumed by bloodlust, by desire, that they don’t care, aren’t anything but creatures of pure need. 

But, therein lies the problem. Because Baekhyun isn’t most vampires. 

“You stopped wearing it,” Baekhyun remarks nonchalantly as they turn a street corner, walking who knows where, just _somewhere. _

“Wearing what?” 

“Your necklace. The little silver cross? It used to burn me when I’d grab your neck like that.”

Yukhei can’t believe he noticed. He looks at the ground. 

“Must’ve forgot it,” he mutters, hands curling into fists in his pockets. 

“Hmm,” Baekhyun hums, pleased. “Hey, Xuxi. I missed you, you know. I’m glad you came out hunting tonight.”

“Don’t say that.” Yukhei says, avoiding eye contact. 

“Why not?”

“Because I’m breaking every possible rule by even talking to you.” 

“Poo poo. Rules are stupid.” 

“I was supposed to _kill _you months ago, Baekhyun.”

“But you didn’t,” Baekhyun laughs, “and I know you could right now if you wanted. But you won’t.” He reaches out his arm, and hooks it with Yukhei’s. Yukhei almost pulls away for a second, but then relaxes, just letting it happen. It’s almost affectionate, laced with tenderness that he’s not sure he knows how to deal with. 

He takes a deep breath, feeling the night air in his lungs. 

“I won’t kill you,” he says, and it feels like a strange promise to make, and the way he says it, it’s almost an _I love you. _Almost. 

“I won’t kill you either,” Baekhyun says cheerily. “There’s really no one out tonight. Almost like you came out just to see me.” He pats on Yukhei’s forearm. “You’re so cute, the way you flirt.”

Yukhei rolls his eyes, but he lets his arm drop, finding Baekhyun’s hand and interlacing his fingers with his. Baekhyun’s skin is cold, because, well, he’s not technically even alive, but there’s an emotional warmth in the action of just holding his hand. 

“I don’t know what to do with you,” he says, and sighs. The moon is full above them, and for a little bit, Yukhei feels at peace—separate from the duties he has, separate from the concept of vampires at all. Just him, Baekhyun, and the moon.

Baekhyun squeezes his hand. “You’ll figure it out.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rival actors au   
enemies to lovers except theyre just enemies that fuck you feel   
like M its not actually nsfw but a warning i guess just in case

Lucas adjusts his bowtie in the mirror, listening as the toilet flushes in a stall behind him. As he looks down at his wrists to adjust his cufflinks, he hears the door creak open. 

“You look like shit,” a voice says. 

Lucas looks up and into the mirror and sees a familiar face behind him. Short, in a red velvet suit, little smug smile on his face. 

“Baekhyun,” Lucas replies, trying to keep it casual, pretending his stomach didn’t just lurch with—something, some emotion he cannot place. (Fear? Arousal? Jealousy? Anger? Excitement? Lucas never knows what it is with Baekhyun.) “Aren’t you about to go onstage? To present that award?”

“I suppose I am,” Baekhyun remarks, slinking up to Lucas. He hates that, hates how Baekhyun always moves like a cat stalking its prey. “You look like shit,” Baekhyun repeats. He’s so desperate—needs to get a reaction out of Lucas.

“You look like shit too,” Lucas says, and straightens his lips into a hard line, still refusing to look at Baekhyun anywhere but in the mirror. “Red doesn’t suit you.” 

A lie. Red suits him, of course it does, because Baekhyun is irresistibly beautiful in any color. 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun hums, because he can always read between the lines, into the cracks of Lucas’s battle-weathered emotional armor, knows that every insult is deep down a compliment. “Hey,” Baekhyun cocks his head in the mirror, and his arm snakes its way around Lucas’s waist, “There’s no one else in here, is there?”

“No,” Lucas replies, gruffly. 

“You know,” Baekhyun continues, and he begins to step behind Lucas, “This suit I’m wearing is worth more than you’ll ever make in your life.”

Lucas feels that electricity up his spine. He knows this game they’re playing, because it always ends up like this whenever their paths cross. It’s not like Lucas didn’t choose to linger in the bathroom because he could recognize Baekhyun’s shoes under the stall door. It’s not like Lucas didn’t spend the past few weeks refreshing news articles to see if Baekhyun was attending this awards show in the first place.

Lucas breathes in through his nose. Baekhyun’s hands are on his chest, tugging at his bowtie, arms hooked under his armpits. He rests his chin on Lucas’s shoulder.

“Come on,” Baekhyun hisses into Lucas’s ear, “say something back.”

“I don’t think the price of your suit is going to matter when you’re old and irrelevant,” Lucas says, watches his own Adam’s apple bob in the mirror as he swallows his spit. Baekhyun makes a pleased hum, playing with the buttons of Lucas’s shirt.

“You’re never going to succeed in this industry,” Baekhyun grins at his own reflection as he talks, “You’re a failure.”

“You’re a washed-up old hag,” Lucas replies, and Baekhyun sucks a kiss right against his neck. He shivers. “_Fuck_. Baekhyun. No marks.”

“Look at me, Lucas. You fucking asshole.” Baekhyun’s hands dig into Lucas’s shoulders, nails digging in even through the fabric of the suit jacket. Lucas awkwardly spins around, so that his back is up against the sink. 

“I hate you,” he says, to Baekhyun’s cold, dark, eyes, but his voice cracks a little, and Baekhyun laughs, either out of sadism or endearment. Maybe both. 

“I hate you too,” Baekhyun says, cordially, as he presses the palm of his hand right in-between Lucas’s legs, and watches as his knees buckle, just slightly. “And you love it.”

“Baekhyun, I can’t—”

“You’re not required to be onstage for another forty-five minutes. I, however,” Baekhyun says, and he grabs Lucas’s wrist, guiding his hand to his fucking crotch, and—_Oh. _“I have to be on in fifteen.” He quirks an eyebrow. It’s not a command, but a question. 

Lucas sighs, fiddling with the button of Baekhyun’s pants. “Okay,” he says, an answer to a query not even asked, but he just knows. He gets down on his knees, in his expensive designer tuxedo, in a bathroom, because it’s what Baekhyun wants. 

Whatever Baekhyun wants, Baekhyun gets. 

God, Lucas _hates _him. He really does. 


	6. like it's gold you're a prophet [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like it's gold, you're a prophet
> 
> this one is just porn : | which i am not very experienced writing in, this was technically my first try so please by gentle w me  
i wasn't even gonna post this initially but i felt like since i wrote it it should go somewhere  
not beta read/edited also its not a drabble at all but who even CARES  
ok thanks for reading bye lol 
> 
> idolverse, set during the jopping week in LA  
i imagine here they have been dating for a while now thats why they're so sickeningly in love with each other  
warnings for: explicit sexual content, brief fingers in mouth, the use of the word puppy in a sexual context, praise kink???

Yukhei knows it’s one of  _ those _ nights, when under the table at dinner, Baekhyun kicks his leg. 

Baekhyun smiles warmly at him, biting down on his bottom lip. It’s his  _ “I’m in a good mood, therefore I’m horny”  _ face. 

They’d been hoping, that for the Los Angeles trip, they could manage to room together, even insisting to the other members that sharing a house would be a good idea. Part of their plan worked, but Jongin, ever the oblivious accidental cockblock, decided to share a room with Baekhyun--meaning that they had a little extra maneuvering to do. 

Yukhei gets a single, anyway, so it’s okay in the end. They don’t have to account for anyone else.

After dinner, Baekhyun excuses himself for a shower, giving Yukhei a light tap on the ass which Mark eyes with suspicion. Yukhei busies himself with his end of the deal--Baekhyun’s worrying about American customs means that they don’t have any lube, so he nervously Postmates some lube and condoms. It’s something Mark taught him, though it was in relation to getting Advil if you have a headache, not this, but Yukhei has always been good at thinking on his feet. 

He meets the delivery guy on a street corner nearby the house, wearing a mask and a hoodie just in case. He’s pretty sure the man knows nothing about K-Pop, but it’s always better safe than sorry. Yukhei thanks him in stilted English for making such a strange delivery at this hour of the night, and runs back into the house, face red as he jogs up the stairs to his room. 

It’s been a while since they last fucked--they’ve just been so busy, and even when they’re together, they’ve been too tired. It’s exciting to have this time, even if it’s brief. Baekhyun gave him a blowjob in the bathroom at Capitol, and there was a rushed mutual handjob at the airport, but that’s a lot different than this. This is special. 

Yukhei opens the door to his room to find Baekhyun there, lying on the bed. He’s on his phone, in his bathrobe, hair still slightly damp. 

He looks up from his phone, and quirks an eyebrow. “Got the goods?” 

Yukhei sets the plastic bag on the bed. 

“Yeah,” he says, and laughs a little, pulling off his mask. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun says, and he makes little grabby hands in Yukhei’s direction, setting down his phone. “C’mere. Smell me. I smell so good right now.”

Yukhei snorts, and kicking off his shoes, he crawls across the bed, sticking his face in Baekhyun’s neck. 

“Wait,” he says, and sniffs, “Is that my soap?”

Baekhyun grins and reaches around Yukhei’s waist, tugging him so that he’s straddling Baekhyun a bit. Baekhyun tugs a hand at the collar of Yukhei’s hoodie, and exposes a bit of his neck, pressing his lips to the skin there. 

“Yeah, it is,” Baekhyun rests his head on his shoulder. 

“You stole my soap?” Yukhei asks, sniffing Baekhyun again. “Weirdo.”   
“I like how you smell,” Baekhyun replies with a shrug, kissing Yukhei’s jaw this time. 

“This is the weirdest foreplay I’ve ever experienced,” Yukhei chuckles. 

“Oh, I see.” Baekhyun grins devilishly. “You want to get right to it, then.” 

“Baek. You sent me a text ten minutes ago, which read, and I quote, ‘ _ get back here before I die of being horny disease _ ’.” 

“It was metaphorical. But you know,” Baekhyun pulls back a little, “If you wanted to put your fingers in my ass right now, I wouldn’t be mad.”

Yukhei absentmindedly trails his fingers down Baekhyun’s chest where it’s exposed between the V-shape of his bathrobe collar. “Can I kiss you first, at least?”

“Sure, you big baby,” says Baekhyun, taking Yukhei’s cheeks in his hands and tugging him down so that their lips meet as Baekhyun lays against the pillows. 

Yukhei does truly enjoy the privilege he has of having sex with Baekhyun, but he thinks he’d be happy even if he was only allowed to kiss him. Baekhyun’s stupidly pretty puppylike mouth has always been one of Yukhei’s favorite things about him, and to be able to kiss it--he’s lucky. Lucky to have Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun kisses him, warm and gentle, fingers finding the back of Yukhei’s head to stroke the fuzz at the nape of his neck. He tilts a bit to let in some tongue, humming pleasantly. Lucas tentatively rolls his hips forward, as they’re already pressed against Baekhyun’s, and swallows in anticipation when he can feel that Baekhyun’s already hard.

“I missed you,” Baekhyun says when he pulls away. He cocks his head in the direction of the plastic bag sitting at the end of the bed, a hint that he’s getting impatient and even hornier. 

Yukhei fishes the lube bottle out of the bag, and smiles down at Baekhyun, feeling stupid and eager and happy. Baekhyun looks up at him as he unties his bathrobe. 

“What are you smiling for? You’re so stupid.” 

“I missed you too. It’s good to see you.” Yukhei uncaps the bottle of lube, squirting a little onto his fingers. 

“You sappy fuck. Put your fingers in my ass already.” 

“Geez.” Yukhei presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s bare chest, which Baekhyun scoffs at, though he pets a hand through Yukhei’s hair anyway. “You’re so eager, huh?” He trails a slick hand past Baekhyun’s perineum, finding the ring of muscle there. It’s a little weird--Baekhyun is almost completely naked beneath him, his bathrobe splayed open against the sheets, and Yukhei still has his jeans and hoodie on--but Baekhyun doesn’t seem vulnerable at all. If anything, he’s in control. 

Yukhei softly traces a pointer finger around the rim, spreading around the lube, watching as Baekhyun steadies his breath, his chest rising and falling. 

“Ah…” Baekhyun mumbles. “It’s been a while. So good.”

“I’m barely touching you.”

“Yeah, but… just missed your hands, is all.” 

Yukhei gently probes at the rim of Baekhyun’s asshole with the tip of his finger, relaxing the muscles there. Baekhyun makes a whimpering sound, biting down on his bottom lip. Yukhei leans in against his chest, pressing kisses here and there, before finally sucking a hickey at the base of his neck, just above the collarbone. He knows the stylists won’t be happy tomorrow, but he doesn’t think about it much. He’s too distracted--Baekhyun’s skin is soft and warm as he pants with each gentle touch of Yukhei’s finger, and he smells like the cinnamon and vanilla of Yukhei’s soap, and he’s letting out little breathy noises, clutching onto Yukhei’s back like it’s his lifeline. 

“All the way in, please, please,” Baekhyun groans. “Need it.” 

Yukhei squirts out just a little more lube onto his fingers, and nods. “Okay.” He pushes one finger all the way in, and Baekhyun’s breath stutters for a second. He starts to move, patiently, slowly, and Baekhyun groans in frustration, his cock obviously painfully hard against his stomach. 

“Move a bit, then another finger,” demands Baekhyun, and Yukhei laughs at his commanding tone. He rolls up the sleeve of his hoodie with his free hand, and then starts gently prodding at Baekhyun’s inner walls. When he hits something and Baekhyun twitches, he grins in self-satisfaction, rubbing there softly, feeling Baekhyun open up for him.

“C’mon,” Baekhyun gasps, “Another finger. Don’t be a pussy. I can take it.” 

Yukhei complies, because he will always do whatever Baekhyun asks, and he’s done this enough times to know Baekhyun  _ can  _ take it. With a slick noise that makes him wince a little, the second finger slides in, and Baekhyun sighs, pleased, before grabbing Yukhei’s face and smothering him with a messy kiss. Yukhei keeps rubbing his fingers against Baekhyun’s prostate, and Baekhyun lets out more broken pants as he scissors his fingers, slowly, slowly, opening Baekhyun up. His lips slide off Baekhyun’s a bit, trying to keep his focus on his fingers. 

“Faster, faster.” Baekhyun lets out another whiny noise. 

“So needy.” Yukhei thrusts his fingers a little more, but he still is trying to be gentle, and Baekhyun pulls away from his face, making an annoyed expression.

He reaches down with a tiny dainty hand, and grips firmly onto Yukhei’s wrist, sitting up a little more. Yukhei knows he’s a lot stronger than Baekhyun, he does, but there’s always something about the confidence with which Baekhyun can control his body that makes him feel completely at his mercy. He lets Baekhyun grip at his wrist, and watches, practically in awe, as Baekhyun moves Yukhei’s hand with his own, jutting the his fingers in and out with sharp tugs on Yukhei’s wrist. 

He’s fucking himself with Yukhei’s hand. 

_ That’s incredibly hot,  _ Yukhei thinks, mind practically going blank as he watches Baekhyun squirm on his hand, twisting his wrist so hard it might snap. 

“Baek, hyung, I can--” Yukhei starts, but Baekhyun makes a practically visceral moan, and he can’t even bring himself to finish his sentence, just watches Baekhyun use his hand, watches how his lips part and he pants a bit. He feels how hard his own dick is in his pants, and remembers that he’s still fully clothed. “Baekhyun, please, can I take off my sweatshirt?” He curls his fingers as he says this, and Baekhyun shudders so violently that he lets go of Yukhei’s wrist.    
“God--fuck--yeah, you can,” Baekhyun pants as Yukhei pulls his fingers out. He smiles up at Yukhei as he watches him struggle to take off his hoodie without smearing lube on himself. When he notices there’s no shirt underneath, he lifts an eyebrow, licking his lips. “No shirt?” 

“Got dressed fast,” Yukhei says. 

“How about you get undressed fast, too?” Baekhyun proposes. He says it like a question, but it’s more of a command than anything. He sits up against the pillows, crooking his finger in an invitation for Yukhei to straddle over his lap. “Let me. So you don’t get your pants dirty.” 

With those pretty, long fingers of his, he undoes the button of Yukhei’s jeans, pressing soft kisses to his chest as he unzips the zipper. 

“What happened to needing my fingers in your ass?” Yukhei cockily says as Baekhyun tugs his pants down his legs. In response, Baekhyun pinches his nipple between his teeth, and Yukhei yelps.

“On your back,” Baekhyun says with a click of his tongue. He slides his legs out from under Yukhei’s, and with a surprising show of strength, flips him over onto his back so that he’s laying where Baekhyun just was. 

“Baekhyun, please,” Yukhei whines, covering his face with an arm. Baekhyun shimmies his pants all the way off, throwing them behind him so hard that they hit the wall with a smack.

(If Mark and Ten complain of noise in the morning, they can deal.)

Baekhyun hooks his fingers over the waistband of Yukhei’s boxers, and tugs them down, fingers brushing against his dick just slightly enough to make Yukhei fist the sheets in his hands, forgetting all about the lube on his fingers he’s smearing everywhere. 

“This hard already? After just fingering me? And you call me needy,” Baekhyun hums as he ghosts his fingers along Yukhei’s cock. 

“Hyung,” Yukhei groans, and he looks up at Baekhyun and meets his eyes. He’s suddenly the underdressed one, Baekhyun still in his bathrobe, even if it’s untied with nothing underneath. Baekhyun’s eyes sparkle with joy, and he runs his hands down Yukhei’s chest. 

“Pretty, pretty,” he says, and trails a finger down Yukhei’s happy trail, self-satisfied grin on his face. 

“Stop teasing,” Yukhei says with a pout. “I never even finished… you know.” He wiggles a hand in the air.

“You can say fingering, you prude.” Baekhyun picks up the lube bottle and hands it back to Yukhei. “Let’s see if we can do three fingers. After that, well, I don’t mean to be crass, but I kind of need your dick in me right now.”

Yukhei makes a choked noise at that, and Baekhyun just smiles, sly and unforgiving. He knows how to press every one of Yukhei’s buttons, how to make Yukhei melt into a puddle of affection (and horniness), and it’s honestly too much. 

“Baekhyun,” he says, chest rising and falling with excitement, “You’re so beautiful.”

Baekhyun leans forward as Yukhei slides two fingers into his asshole, easily this time. He bites at Yukhei’s neck, not actually hard, just a scrape of teeth. 

“I know I am,” he says. Yukhei lets out a startled, but affectionate, laugh. 

Feeling less worried about being careful now, Yukhei thrusts his hand up, once, twice, relishing in the way that Baekhyun’s legs tremble. He slides in the third finger, and Baekhyun leans back a little, closing his eyes, tongue poking out from between his lips like he’s focusing entirely on all the pleasure Yukhei gives him. 

“Ah…  _ shit.  _ Fuck. Xuxi.” Baekhyun gasps out, and he opens his eyes, looking straight down at Yukhei. “I could come just like this.”

Ignoring the fact that his dick is so goddamn hard it could cut through marble, Yukhei looks up at him, wide-eyed. “Do you want to?” He twists his fingers, feeling the way Baekhyun practically clenches around him, and watches precum bead at the tip of Baekhyun’s cock. 

“No, no--I need--I need you,” says Baekhyun, and his eyebrows knit together. “Condom. Come on.” 

Yukhei nods furiously, pulling his fingers out slowly as Baekhyun laughs and ruffles his hair a little. Baekhyun fumbles with the box of condoms for a second, and then pulls out one, throwing it at Yukhei, where it hits him in the chest. 

Yukhei yelps and fumbles with the wrapper for a second before tearing open the package. As he slips the condom on, a little nervous, Baekhyun just makes a little half-smile at him, watching him with a glimmer of pride in his eyes. Yukhei sits up against the pillows, just a little bit, and Baekhyun finally shakes his bathrobe off, throwing it behind him with the same flourish he did with Yukhei’s jeans. 

“You ready?” he asks, and reaches a hand up to gently cup Yukhei’s face, thumb stroking his cheek. 

“Yeah,” Yukhei says, and puts a hand on Baekhyun’s side to steady him as he sits down on his cock. He feels the line of Baekhyun’s ribs, the softness of his skin, and it centers him as Baekhyun pushes down. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck--” Baekhyun stutters out. “God, do you have to be so  _ big? _ ” 

Yukhei’s face goes red. He knows that he is perhaps,  _ packing  _ a little more than your average guy, but there’s something about when Baekhyun compliments him specifically that makes his ego swell ten times as large.

“I don’t see you compl--” he begins, but then Baekhyun sinks down all the way to the hilt, and smothers him in a kiss, practically shoving his tongue into his mouth, and all possible words are gone. 

Even if Baekhyun (usually, minus some special occasions) likes to be the one with a dick in him, he never relinquishes his sense of control over Yukhei. There’s something special about the way they work together. Baekhyun is needy, in a way, hungry for pleasure in every form, and Yukhei just likes to give and give and give again and again, to make Baekhyun happy in any way he can. They were lucky to find each other. 

Baekhyun rolls his hips a little, placing palms flat on Yukhei’s chest and almost pushing the breath out of him. 

“Oh, Xuxi,” Baekhyun says breathily, “I missed this so much.” He lifts his hips up and then falls back down again, and feeling his cock drag at Baekhyun’s insides, a noise wrenches itself from the back of Yukhei’s throat. “Feel good?” Baekhyun asks, a ridiculous question considering the practical death grip Yukhei has on his sides. 

Yukhei nods his head again. He’s not particularly good at the talking part of sex, especially when it comes to Baekhyun. That’s never been a problem--Baekhyun enjoys hearing himself talk, likes to boss Yukhei around, and Yukhei honestly just needs someone to tell him what to do, to let him know he’s doing well. 

Baekhyun rocks forward, and Yukhei reaches his hands up further to brush a thumb over Baekhyun’s left nipple. The extra stimulation makes Baekhyun shiver. He’s always been extra sensitive, so responsive to everything Yukhei does. 

“Thrust up, come on,” says Baekhyun, and he reaches up a hand to Yukhei’s shoulder, and squeezes--his little way of telling him he’s doing well. Yukhei grips onto him harder, propelling his hips upwards, trying to hit the right spot--and judging by the way that Baekhyun curls his fingers into his skin, he does. He leans his head back, continuing his thrusting, and closes his eyes, mind buzzing with too many thoughts. 

“So good,” Baekhyun pants out. “So good for me, pretty, pretty Xuxi. So good.” He lets go of his shoulder, and his hand grasps at Yukhei’s chin, thumb smearing across his lips. He tilts Yukhei’s jaw up, and his fingers are trembling, but controlled. “Look at me,” Baekhyun continues, and Yukhei takes a shuddering inhale, opening his eyes to meet Baekhyun’s. 

Above him,  _ riding  _ him, Baekhyun feels simultaneously small and large--physically, he’s tiny, Yukhei feels like he’s holding onto a delicate doll, like Baekhyun could snap in half if he didn’t handle him carefully. But somehow, Baekhyun is so powerful, like a predatory wolf, especially when he meets Yukhei’s eyes, sweat dripping down his neck. Yukhei thinks Baekhyun could do anything to him and he wouldn’t mind--he just wants to give Baekhyun everything, let Baekhyun take everything from him. 

Yukhei lets out a gasp when Baekhyun drives his hips down particularly hard, and Baekhyun, hand still on his chin, slides his thumb in-between his lips. Pressing on his tongue, fingers rubbing under his chin, Baekhyun hums, pleased.

“You’re doing so well, Xuxi. Fucking hyung so, so, well. Aren’t you?” He runs the tip of his thumb across Yukhei’s teeth. It’s probably kind of gross, and definitely unsanitary, but it’s making Yukhei feel delirious, absolutely drunk on everything that Baekhyun is. 

“Yes,” Lucas says, sort of muffled around the shape of the thumb in his mouth. 

“My good boy,” Baekhyun says, softly. “My puppy boy.” There’s a warmth to his tone, a stark contrast to the way he’s riding Yukhei’s dick like his rent’s due tomorrow.

The nickname makes Yukhei whimper, just a little, even with his cheeks burning in embarrassment. It’s another thing that Baekhyun unlocked in him, that Baekhyun saves for moments when he likes to see Yukhei vulnerable, at his mercy. With a tender crinkle of his eyes, smiling so fondly, Baekhyun pulls his thumb out of Yukhei’s mouth, smearing spit across his lips.

“Are you close?” Yukhei manages to ask, because he’s starting to feel it, the burn in his stomach, the tension in his muscles, but he can’t bring himself to come. Not yet.

“Yes, yes,” Baekhyun says, rocking back and forth and leaning down for another kiss. “Puppy,” he whispers into his mouth, the shape of the word forming against Yukhei’s lips. 

Everything around Yukhei feels like Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun--the lips on his, the warm heat around his cock, the noise of Baekhyun’s breath, panting out moans as he starts to ride harder, faster--Yukhei is drowning. 

Baekhyun’s moans get higher pitched, becoming more and more like whines. It’s always at this part, when Baekhyun’s composure starts to shatter, when Yukhei feels a little bit powerful, like he does have some sort of control over Baekhyun. Like he’s the only one who can make him like this. 

(He briefly thinks about how Baekhyun could have a million options at his fingertips, could choose anyone he wanted, and he chose Yukhei. Yukhei is the one he lets see the parts of him no one else does. That makes his heart beat faster than anything else)

“Shit, Xuxi, I’m--” Baekhyun begins, and he clenches around Yukhei’s cock, so tight and hot. Yukhei tries to return the favor, gripping hard and grinding upward against Baekhyun’s prostate. Baekhyun  _ shakes _ , nails digging into Yukhei’s skin so hard they might puncture, and he lets out a noise that will undeniably be the talk of the morning breakfast table. So much for subtlety. Barely even thinking, practically in a haze, Yukhei reaches down and grabs Baekhyun’s dick in his hand, giving it a few soft tugs. That’s all it takes.

“M’fuck--I’m fucking--coming,” Baekhyun announces through staggered moans, and he suddenly tenses up, every muscle strained, and comes, spurting onto his own stomach, and a little bit onto Yukhei. As he comes, his inner walls move in ripples, and Yukhei gasps, hitting his limit as Baekhyun trembles in pleasure on top of him. He comes too, with a lot less noise than Baekhyun does, more of a soft grunt, but his vision practically whites out for a second, every nerve ending tingling. 

Not even bothering to lift himself off Yukhei’s dick, Baekhyun collapses forward, face onto his chest. He lets out a laugh, muffled against Yukhei’s skin. 

“Worth the wait,” he mumbles, pressing a weak kiss onto Yukhei’s pectoral. “S’fucking… so fucking good.”

Yukhei gently scoots up, and using his upper body strength, lifts Baekhyun off his dick. Baekhyun makes a whining noise, flopping next to Yukhei and wrapping a sweaty arm around him. (Sometimes Yukhei really wonders who the older in the relationship is.) 

“I’m glad it was good,” Yukhei laughs, still catching his breath. “I didn’t do much.”   
“Yes you did, idiot,” Baekhyun scoffs, resting his head on the broad expanse of Yukhei’s chest, fingers trailing up and down his sides. “You do everything for me.”

Yukhei threads his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. “Can I say something stupid?”

“Everything you say is stupid,” says Baekhyun as he nuzzles into Yukhei’s side, “but sure.”

“I love you.” 

Yukhei feels Baekhyun tense for a second, like he’s surprised, or unsure, or the very worst--angry--but then he feels Baekhyun relax again. 

“I love you too,” Baekhyun sighs, pleased. He presses his lips in a straight line. “But I think I’d love you a lot more if you took a shower. With me.”

Yukhei snorts, and kisses Baekhyun on the forehead. “Okay. You want to stay the night?”   
Baekhyun threads their fingers together. “Of course.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just fluffy fluffy fluff fluff
> 
> idolverse set during the tour sometime

It’s 2:30 AM, and Baekhyun can’t sleep.

It’s not the jet lag, he thinks, because he’s pretty much adjusted to the American timezone. 

He just can’t sleep. The hotel sheets feel hot, but his body feels strangely cold. Lonely. 

Baekhyun is considering charging down the hall and demanding Jongin let him crawl into his bed when he hears a knock at his door. 

He first dismisses it as a random noise, but then, there’s a knock again.

Then—a quiet voice. “Hyung?”

Slightly confused, Baekhyun tosses his sheets off and pads over to the door, swinging it open, expecting Jongin. 

At first glance, he almost thinks it is, distracted by the mop of blue hair and tall stature of the person at his door. Instead, Baekhyun is greeted by Lucas. 

“Lucas?” Baekhyun says, confused. “It’s two AM.”

“I know it is,” Lucas says pitifully. “I can’t sleep, and um, I know it’s stupid, but you said we could come to you anytime we needed anything, and I guess I’m just lonely? And I saw you were online on KKT…”

Baekhyun widens his eyes, but he gives Lucas a warm smile. “Come in.” 

Lucas shuffles through the door, looking mildly embarrassed. He’s just wearing a tank and sleep shorts, and it’s at times like these where Baekhyun remembers how obscenely muscular and _large _Lucas is. 

“What do you need? Do you need to talk?” Baekhyun asks, and he gives Lucas a soft, friendly pat on the back. 

“It’s a weird request, actually.” Lucas looks down at his feet. He’s wearing socks with little smiley faces on them. “You can totally say no.”

“I’m your leader, I do what I can for my members,” Baekhyun says, and he sits down on the bed, kicking his legs against it. “Sit.” He pats the space next to him, and Lucas carefully sits down, twisting the fabric of his shirt in his hand. 

“O-okay,” Lucas says, and Baekhyun looks at him expectantly. “I was wondering if—” He puts his face in his hands. “Ugh, this is so embarrassing.”  
Baekhyun places his hand on Lucas’s knee, and squeezes. “It’s okay. I can’t sleep either. I’m open to anything.”

“Um… I was wondering if I could sleep in your bed tonight?” 

“Oh!” Baekhyun raises his eyebrows. “Yeah, sure. I don’t mind. It’s kind of lonely here.” He scoots back, honestly just happy to have some company. He flips up the covers, and rolls to the left side of the bed, beckoning Lucas in. “Let’s do it.”

“Thank you,” Lucas mumbles, embarrassed. “It’s stupid, I just hate sleeping alone, and Ten didn’t want to be bothered tonight…” He trails off, and then awkwardly crawls under the blankets. “Can I turn off the light?”

“Yeah,” says Baekhyun. It feels strangely comfortable just to have the sensation of body heat next to him, a person with him, and it relaxes a tension in him he didn’t know was there. “You know,” he says, resting up on an elbow as the light clicks off, “I used to have trouble sleeping alone too. Sort of still do, I suppose.”

“Really?” Even in the dark, Baekhyun can hear the awe in Lucas’s voice. “The great Baekhyun of EXO can’t sleep alone?”  
“Pssht.” Baekhyun lies on his back, and snorts. “Everyone has their weaknesses.” 

“I can’t imagine you having any. For real, hyung. You’re so smart, and cool,” Lucas says, an endearing honesty to his tone.

“You’re too nice, Lucas.” 

“I mean it! You impress me with everything you do.” 

Baekhyun feels a soft warmth settling in his stomach at Lucas’s words. “Hey,” he says, turning his head to face Lucas, “are you cold in those shorts?”  
“A little,” Lucas admits. “It’s all good, though.”

“No, it’s not all good.” Baekhyun furrows his brow, and thinks for a second. He’s not sure how comfortable Lucas really is with skin-ship, but it’s worth a try anyway. “Do you want to…um…cuddle?”  
“Huh?” Lucas says, his voice coming out in a little squeak. “What did you say?”  
“I asked if you wanted to cuddle.” Baekhyun says, louder._ You’ve got a hot guy in your bed for the night, _he thinks. _Doesn’t hurt to take a shot._

“Um…” Lucas pauses. “Actually, kinda, yeah.” 

“Cool.” says Baekhyun, and he beckons with a hand for Lucas to come closer. Lucas pulls closer to him, big legs kicking against Baekhyun’s. “I’m going to be the big spoon,” Baekhyun announces. 

“Are you sure? I’m pretty good big spoon size.” 

“Shh. Let me do it.” 

“Geez, okay. You’re so demanding.” Lucas flips onto his side. 

“You’ll get used to it,” says Baekhyun, boldly, because he wants to leave Lucas with a promise of more. Let him know that it’s okay to come back when he needs it. He wraps his arm over Lucas’s stomach, patting it lightly, and then hooks his chin onto his shoulder, tugging the covers tighter over the two of them.

“This is weird,” Lucas remarks softly. “I’ve never been the little spoon before.” He reaches a massive hand over Baekhyun’s, and starts stroking the space in-between his fingers with a thumb. “I think I like it.”

Baekhyun chuckles. “It’s nice, isn’t it?” His eyes feel a little heavier than before. He hooks a leg across Lucas’s, just feeling strangely comforted by his presence. “You’re so strange, Lucas. You’re so tall and threatening, but you’re sort of just… like a big puppy dog. A big baby?”

Lucas huffs. “Ten always says that.”

“It’s true,” Baekhyun hums against his shoulder. “It’s okay, you know? To need that.”

“Need what?”  
“To be babied. To be the little spoon.”

Lucas’s fingers play gently with Baekhyun’s. “It’s just hard to admit it,” he mutters. “But thank you.”  
“If you ever need it,” Baekhyun says, “I’m always here. Consider it leader duties.” 

Lucas lets out a little pleased noise. “I can’t believe it,” he remarks, “I couldn’t sleep all night. Now I think I could pass out in ten minutes.”  
“Me too,” Baekhyun replies, curling tighter around Lucas, like he’s a koala attached to a tree branch. “See, this is why you come ask for help.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lucas says. “Let’s sleep now.”  
“Okay,” Baekhyun, feeling a little daring, sits up a little, and kisses Lucas’s cheek. Lucas makes a surprised noise, not negative, just shocked. “Goodnight,” Baekhyun says sweetly.

“Goodnight, hyung,” Lucas says back, voice slightly strained. It’s dark in the room, but Baekhyun is sure he’s blushing. 

He closes his eyes and dreams pleasant dreams of warm bodies and big hands. 


	8. untitled pwp [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!!  
takes place in the prince/bodyguard au from the first chapter  
just a random thing i wrote for elle and she pressured me into posting  
warnings: idk they have sex against a wall

“I wonder,” Baekhyun says sultrily, “If you could hold me up with those big arms of yours, and  _ fuck  _ me.” 

Yukhei pauses the movement of his fingers in Baekhyun’s ass, looking at him with big eyes.

“D-do… Do you want that?” 

Baekhyun grips onto Yukhei’s bicep, feels the muscle, and he grins, biting onto his bottom lip.

“What do you think?” 

“I can try…” Yukhei replies, flustered. He pulls his fingers out, slowly, and Baekhyun whines. 

“Do it then. I’m feeling impatient.” 

“When are you not?” Yukhei replies. Baekhyun slaps his arm.

Yukhei glances around the room, trying to figure out the logistics. “Can you sit on the vanity?” 

“Anything for you, baby,” Baekhyun purrs, unnecessary, and crawls off the bed, tossing a bit of his silken robe behind him. He lifts himself onto the vanity, back against the mirror, spreading his legs and languidly tracing his rim with his fingers. “Come and get it,” he says, and it’s like something out of the cheesy erotica novels Yukhei knows Baekhyun keeps under his bed, but it’s Baekhyun saying it, and it’s suddenly unstoppably sexy. 

Yukhei scrambles across the room. The vanity is just high enough that Baekhyun can sit and Yukhei can stand and they can still be at eye level. (And dick to ass level.) Baekhyun kicks a leg around Yukhei’s waist, slouching his back a little. 

“Come on, Xuxi, baby, please, put it in.” 

“Okay, okay. I got you,” Yukhei laughs, a little nervous, as he settles a hand on Baekhyun’s waist and guides the tip of his cock to Baekhyun’s entrance. Baekhyun, too needy, pushes against it instantly, and as his dick enters, they both shudder a little.

“Ah…” Baekhyun sighs. “Oh, that’s good.” His hands come up to Yukhei’s shoulders. “Gonna lift me up, big boy?” 

Yukhei nods, still adjusting to the tight heat around his cock—Baekhyun feeling so, so good all around him. He can see his face in Baekhyun’s mirror, flushed, embarrassed, and it’s a little humiliating but a little empowering to see just how  _ big  _ he is compared to Baekhyun.

He thrusts once, idly, just to get a feel for it, and then carefully, he lowers his hands under Baekhyun’s ass, which is hanging off the vanity, and lifts. 

Baekhyun’s legs instantly lock around his waist, and he lets out a pleased noise, like all the breath has been knocked out of him. 

“Fuck.” Baekhyun’s face falls into Yukhei’s neck. “Oh God. So good. I knew you could do it.” 

It’s hard to move in this position, but Yukhei can always think fast. Baekhyun is making little whimpers into Yukhei’s shoulder, and Yukhei’s heart swells with a little pride. He adjusts just slightly, and holding tight onto Baekhyun, who is so, so  _ light  _ in his arms, he carries him to the nearest wall. 

“Oh,” Baekhyun says breathily as his back is pushed against the wall. “ _ Oh, _ ” he repeats as Yukhei, still careful to not let his dick slip out of Baekhyun’s ass, hooks his arms under Baekhyun’s legs. 

Baekhyun’s head knocks back a little, hitting the wall. His eyes are glassy, unfocused as he gazes at Yukhei. “Look at you,” he murmurs. “Doing everything I asked. Such a good boy. Now move.”

Yukhei squeezes Baekhyun’s ass, and then starts to move his hips. The angle is different than what they’re used to—it’s tighter, more direct against Baekhyun’s prostate, judging by the way that Baekhyun keeps clenching around him. It’s slightly harder to move, Yukhei’s thrusts short and stuttered, but judging by the way that Baekhyun is yelping and whimpering, he doesn’t mind. His head tosses back, exposing the column of his neck, and Yukhei leans in to mouth a sloppy kiss there. 

“Fuck me so good, Xuxi.  _ My  _ Xuxi.” Baekhyun groans, and he brings a hand between his legs to jack himself off. His silk robe is bunching up against the wall, and his abdominal muscles tremble with each thrust. Yukhei can barely think, brain too enraptured in the way that Baekhyun feels, the way that Baekhyun  _ is.  _

There’s a burning heat at the pit of his stomach, trying to escape, all his muscles straining to resist the urge to just  _ come.  _

“Baekhyun,” he manages, first thing he’s spoken in a couple minutes, “I can’t—I’m gonna—soon—”

“Shh. Xuxi, baby. Me first. You know that. You can hold on.” Baekhyun grinds down on Yukhei’s dick, swiveling his hips in time with Yukhei’s thrust upward, and Yukhei practically sobs. Baekhyun presses a hand to the back of Yukhei’s head, fisting the short hair there and tugging. “Be good for me.”

“I can’t, you’re so—you’re evil Baekhyun, too good—” Yukhei whimpers brokenly. He wonders briefly, how the other guards, the other palace staff, would feel, if they say Yukhei, the palace’s revered knight, the prince’s protector, so shattered at the prince’s very existence, so pliant to his every demand. 

His legs shake, the effort of holding Baekhyun up and thrusting getting to him a bit. Baekhyun scratches at his scalp. 

“I’m almost there, Xuxi, come on, just a little harder,” Baekhyun pants, and Yukhei complies, using every bit of his strength to slam Baekhyun into the wall like his fucking life depends on it, spearing right against what he hopes is his prostate. He thinks he guessed right, because Baekhyun fucking  _ shrieks,  _ definitely loud enough that anyone near their room could hear, and suddenly is coming, hot and white, all over Yukhei’s chest. It’s all it takes—knowing that Baekhyun has come, Yukhei knows he can too, and all it takes is the spasming of Baekhyun’s inner walls for him to be spilling out everything he has, gasping out guttural noises.

He almost drops Baekhyun from the shock of it all, but manages to stumble back with the last of his strength and collapse onto Baekhyun’s bed, his prince falling on top of him, panting. 

Baekhyun starts laughing, giddily. 

“Wow,” he says, face against Yukhei’s chest, “That was good.”

  
  



	9. untitled pwp [E]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explicit, pwp
> 
> warnings for uhhhh facesitting/rimming

They’re in the middle of a heated makeout session, right against the hotel room door, when Lucas says it. Blurts it out, because he’s been thinking of it for weeks. He pushes Baekhyun off him.    
“I want you to sit on my face.”

“Excuse me?” Baekhyun replies. 

“Sit on my face,” Lucas continues, breathless.

Baekhyun’s still in his slacks from work, button-down, tie—just got off a flight and rushed to Lucas’s hotel room. 

“I mean, yes,” Baekhyun says curtly. “I would like that very much.” He undoes his tie, his shirt, tosses them to the side. “Fuck, I didn’t know you’d be into that.”

“I thought about it a lot,” Lucas whispers shyly. “I watched some videos and—” He’s interrupted, because Baekhyun has grabbed onto his shoulders and hauled him onto the bed with surprising strength. Lucas finds his head against the pillows, Baekhyun crawling on top of him as he pulls off his work slacks, throwing them behind him. 

Baekhyun looks down at his briefs. “Shoulda worn my thong today. Tell me next time you want to eat my ass. I’ll prepare.” 

“I mean—the briefs are great—I—” Lucas stutters helplessly. “Wait, you own a  _ thong _ ?” 

“I own  _ three  _ thongs, thank you very much,” Baekhyun remarks, tugging down on his underwear. Lucas makes a garbled noise. He’s starting to feel criminally unsexy in his matching pajama set, but it’s not his fault that Baekhyun showed up unannounced. 

Baekhyun gropes his dick over the thin cotton of his PJ pants, and chuckles. “You look cute in these. I like the little puppy dogs on them.”

“I didn’t have time to change!” Lucas whines. 

“I’m saying I like them, stupid.” Baekhyun stretches his back for a second, completely naked now, and he straddles Lucas’s chest. “So you watched some videos, huh?” He grins. “Wanted to make me feel good that badly?”

“Oh my God. You’re the worst.” Lucas says pitifully, but Baekhyun’s words light him up inside anyway. “I was just interested… in… gay sex.”

“Uh huh,” nods Baekhyun sweetly, feeling up Lucas’s pectorals under his pajama shirt for no reason.    
“And your ass is really nice,” he continues, and reaches up a hand to feel the Ass In Question, all while making eye contact with Baekhyun, who’s looking at him with an incredible amount of endearment. “And I wanted it on my face, like, real bad.”

“You’re so sweet,” Baekhyun remarks. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“I mean, it can’t be that hard. I just like… eat your ass but I’m lying down?”

“Kind of. I’ll help you through it.” Baekhyun grabs one of Lucas’s hands and squeezes, a remarkably tender action for him. Lucas just smiles at him, hopefully. “God, you’re so eager, aren’t you?” Baekhyun says. 

“I like you a lot. And I like your ass a lot.” 

“You better, ‘cause you’re gonna be spending some intimate time with it in a few seconds. Ready?”

Lucas nods, squeezes Baekhyun’s asscheek once—just feeling how big his hand is against the tender flesh. “Do you need anything? Lube?” 

“I want it to be all you, baby,” Baekhyun replies, biting his bottom lip and smiling. He’s so impossibly seductive, in his own weird way—makes Lucas’s head spin. He feels so small, too, when Lucas grips his sides, seeing how his hands almost encircle his waist, guides him to his face. Baekhyun straddles his face, gripping one hand onto the headboard of the bed and the other by Lucas’s head.

Lucas grips onto Baekhyun’s thighs—they’ve always been one of his favorite parts of Baekhyun’s body. He’s got better thighs than a lot of girls Lucas has been with, so pretty and supple. 

“Stop staring and get to work,” Baekhyun says, all haughtily. Lucas, in response, bites into the meat of Baekhyun’s thigh, and Baekhyun instantly squeals. “Do you want me to sit all the way down and smother you? Stop trying shit.”

“I know you’re joking,” Lucas says, pausing to bite again, softer, “but I do really want you to do that. Smother me. With your ass.”    
Baekhyun looks down at him, and quirks an eyebrow. “Really? Okay.” He wiggles his hips a bit. “Why don’t you get me nice and wet first.”

“Baekhyun,” Lucas whines, because anytime Baekhyun says something so casually dirty like that, it absolutely destroys him. 

“Eat me up,” Baekhyun purrs, and Lucas makes a mortified expression at him, digging his fingers into his skin, but he can’t deny that his dick is only getting harder.    
Tentatively, he tugs Baekhyun’s body closer to his face, then slowly, tentatively, licks a circle around the rim of Baekhyun’s asshole. Baekhyun, dramatically sensitive, makes an instant noise in response, a broken little whimper that lights a fire in the pit of Lucas’s stomach. 

(Lucas used to wonder if Baekhyun was faking his moans, because there was always so many, so pornographic and loud, but eventually he realized—Baekhyun’s just like that. He’s loud, needs to be loud with everything he does.)

Back when Lucas had thought he was straight, in a time he calls B.B. (Before Baekhyun), the idea of eating someones ass had been objectively gross to him. And now, here he is, dragging his tongue across Baekhyun’s asshole—getting him spit-slick and messy—and its perhaps still gross, but in a good way, in the way that makes him feel absolutely delirious. 

“ _ Ooooh, _ ” Baekhyun moans, and Lucas can feel the muscles of his thighs trembling under his fingers. “Good, God, this angle is so good—” Baekhyun fists a hand in Lucas’s hair,  _ growling _ like a dog as a Lucas prods his tongue past the ring of Baekhyun’s asshole. 

Lucas looks up at him, seeing how hard his cock is against his stomach now, how hes biting his lip, and he wonders how bad he needed this, needed Lucas. He licks broadly again, swirling his tongue around that ring of muscle, and Baekhyun trembles like a leaf, rutting down for a second, trying to fuck himself down on Lucas’s tongue. He tugs Lucas’s hair again, and something about it just encourages Lucas further, and he feels drool slip down his chin as he slides his tongue into Baekhyun again—he’s getting looser, muscles relaxing. 

Baekhyun gurgles and chokes in his own ridiculous manner, whining through gritted teeth. 

“Xuxi, needed this. That tongue of yours, so fucking amazing, taking me apart,” he wheezes brokenly. “Look at you, so obedient, under me, so good for me. Fucking—Lucas Wong—world famous Lucas Wong, turned into such a pliant good boy for me—” 

Lucas’s toes curl, but he doesn’t say anything, can’t with Baekhyun’s ass right against his face. Instead of using his voice, he makes an executive decision, grabbing Baekhyun’s ass and pushing him down against his face so that Baekhyun can  _ ride his tongue.  _ Baekhyun gasps, and Lucas remembers—Baekhyun likes to be pushed and pulled like this, especially by Lucas above anyone else. 

Babbling out some incoherent words of encouragement, Baekhyun starts to roll his hips as Lucas messily eats him out, trying his best to move his tongue in and out. Lucas can barely breathe through his nose, and the weight of Baekhyun is holding him down—but it’s not much, Baekhyun is small, delicate—and anything uncomfortable about it is worth it for the noises Baekhyun is making, high-pitched and desperate. Baekhyun squeezes his legs, tight, around Lucas’s head, and Lucas takes this as encouragement, going faster with his tongue.

He looks up at Baekhyun, who’s now got one hand on the headboard and the other—oh  _ fuck— _ is by his mouth, more accurately  _ in  _ his mouth, as Baekhyun sucks on two of his own fingers desperately. Lucas has always known that Baekhyun’s got a bit of an oral fixation—he bites his nails, chews on his pens, he’s even put Lucas’s fingers in his mouth before—but somehow, seeing Baekhyun do it with his own fingers, as he’s enthralled in pleasure, is so much. 

Lucas reaches under Baekhyun’s backside with his right hand, and circles his thumb around Baekhyun’s rim, resulting in an even louder obscene noise from Baekhyun, who seems to have been reduced to the point of verbal keysmashes and is basically humping Lucas’s face at this point. Lucas carefully crooks his thumb inside Baekhyun’s asshole, and he can  _ feel  _ Baekhyung clench around him—he’s so sensitive, so tight and hot. 

Baekhyun’s thighs loosen from Lucas’s ears, and he can hear a little better—each high pitched gasp as Baekhyun fucks himself back down on his tongue. This is  _ everything  _ Lucas wanted, everything he imagined. Breaking Baekhyun down like this, just letting him use Lucas, letting Lucas give him everything. It’s  _ glorious.  _ Lucas tries to force his tongue as deep as it can go, and he must have hit something sensitive, because Baekhyun shakes on top of him, tremors wracking through his whole body. 

“Again, again,  _ again, _ ” Baekhyun cries, dragging wet fingers down his chest to play with his own nipples. Lucas tries his best, thrusting his thumb up (trying not to think about how his thumb is probably as long as one of Baekhyun’s normal fingers), and curling his tongue again. It seems to work because Baekhyun shivers. 

“I’m close, so close,” Baekhyun gasps, and Yukhei takes this opportunity to take his other free hand and and wrap it around Baekhyun’s cock, which has been red and untouched against his stomach this whole time. Baekhyun  _ shrieks  _ this time, and Lucas prays they don’t get complaints from people down the hall, but it isn’t really time to think about that, because suddenly, Baekhyun is coming, hot and white, over Lucas’s hand, whole body clenching and shaking, and Lucas licks him through it, letting him down easy.

Baekhyun collapses backwards, rolling off of Lucas and flopping onto the bed, leaving Lucas lying there with a spit-covered mouth and a raging hard-on—but he doesn’t care about that, really, because Baekhyun looks so sated and pleased.

“Lucas…” Baekhyun pants, catching his breath. “That was amazing.”

“You’re welcome,” Lucas says, wiping the drool from his mouth with the sleeve of his pajama shirt. “Um, if you’re too tired out, I can go to the shower and—”

Baekhyun sits up, offended. “Hell no! I flew all the way over here to get your dick in my ass, and I’m getting it in there if I die trying.” 

Lucas laughs, stunned. “Ok, um—give me a second—”

“In fact,” Baekhyun says, sultry, devilish look settling in his eyes, “since you did such a good job for me today, I’m gonna make you come  _ six  _ times.”   
Oh  _ God _ . Lucas is in for a long night. 


	10. untitled pwp [E]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explicit ! 
> 
> pwp
> 
> warnings: puppy play?, use of a leash/collar, theres like a parapgraph of buttplug stuff, brief breathplay, dom bottom baek and sub top lucas
> 
> sorry for Uh.... This

It should feel ridiculous. 

It’s nothing that Yukhei ever imagined himself doing, for sure.

But Baekhyun is a devil, and he makes everything and anything attractive. 

Yukhei fists the sheets in his hands as Baekhyun sits on the bed. He’s nervous, but also excited, and it all makes his head buzz. 

In Baekhyun’s right hand, it dangles—the leash. Pink leather, because Baekhyun is annoying and loves to color-cordinate his sex toys. In the left hand, the collar, also pink, more familiar than the leash. They’ve played around with the collar before. Not the leash. This is new.

“Ready?” Baekhyun says, and he smiles warmly at Yukhei, the smile that makes Yukhei feel like the most special person in the world. 

“Yeah.” Yukhei tilts his head to the side, already expectant, and Baekhyun places the leash on the bed, unclasping the collar with tiny, delicate fingers. Yukhei feels the cold leather against his throat, tightening as Baekhyun closes it around his neck, fingertips brushing against skin. 

“I can’t get over how handsome you look with this on, puppy,” Baekhyun remarks, patting Yukhei’s cheek. Yukhei doesn’t have a good response, but he gives Baekhyun a lopsided smile, and Baekhyun tugs at his ear in response, before picking the leash back up. He holds it taut, in-between his tiny hands. Baekhyun is impeccably small, and he looks even smaller when he’s being swallowed by Yukhei’s hoodie, like he is currently, yet there’s something in his aura, his presence, that makes him seem larger than life itself. He clips the leash to the collar, then crawls back to admire his handiwork. “Cute,” he says. “Almost like a real puppy. Just missing the ears. We should get you some.”   
  


Yukhei blushes, rolling his eyes, but then he feels a sharp tug at the back of his neck. Baekhyun’s got the leash, in one hand, and he’s pulling it, tongue darting between his lips.    
  
“Kiss me?” Baekhyun asks, and tugs the leash harder, pulling Yukhei’s face to his, until they’re nose to nose. Baekhyun smells nice, because he just took a shower, and his skin is all soft when Yukhei rests his hand against his neck to lean in and kiss him. Baekhyun instantly licks into his mouth, as filthy as he always is, one hand still tugging at the leash and the other fisting into Yukhei’s hair. He bites on Yukhei’s bottom lip, and Yukhei whines a little bit, not in pain, but in annoyance at Baekhyun for teasing. 

“Baek,” he says, pulling away from Baekhyun’s lips, as hard as it is. “Please…”   
  


“Use your words,” Baekhyun says. He smiles, again, eyes twinkling with endearment. “What do you want?”

“Whatever you want me to do,” Yukhei breathes out, heart thumping in his chest. He’s starting to get into it, aching for Baekhyun to do whatever he pleases.

“Aren’t you a well-trained little puppy.” Baekhyun’s voice slides down his spine like molasses, so daunting, but so warm and affectionate. It makes Yukhei’s heart want to explode out of his chest. Everything about Baekhyun does that to him. Baekhyun traces his thumb around Yukhei’s collar, across his Adam’s apple, and he squeezes his neck lightly. “All mine, hm?”

“Yes.” Yukhei tries to keep his breathing even. “All yours.”

Baekhyun licks his lips, smiling, just a bit, before pressing a hand to Yukhei’s chest, pushing him back against the pillows. “Underwear off,” he demands, and Yukhei hurriedly pulls down his briefs, exposing just how hard his dick is against his stomach. “I want to ride you,” continues Baekhyun, He drops the leash and stands up. He’s not wearing any pants, just the hoodie, but he reaches up to his hips and tugs down his underwear, doing it in that stupidly sexy striptease way where he wiggles his hips back and forth, shimmying it down his legs, biting his bottom lip and staring at Yukhei the whole time.

Yukhei makes a desperate noise. “Please,” he whispers, staring at Baekhyun.Tossing his underwear to the side, Baekhyun grabs the leash off the bed one more time, and tugs on it. He’s looking down at Yukhei as he stands over him, making Yukhei feel so, so, small—he knows that if he stood to face him, he’d tower over Baekhyun, but it’s the idea of it. Baekhyun makes him feel small, like Baekhyun is a god among men, and Yukhei is some mere mortal lucky enough to be blessed by his presence. 

“Please what?” Baekhyun cocks his head to the side, using that voice that makes Yukhei feel sort of stupid, but in like, a horny way.

“Can I touch you?” 

“Hm. Sure.”

Baekhyun steps closer, and pats Yukehis head. At this position, Lucas’s face is about at Baekhyun’s hips as Baekhyun stands over him. He runs his hands over Baekhyun’s thighs, reaching under the hoodie to grope his ass a bit, and can’t help but feel sort of deliriously happy that he has Baekhyun, and that Baekhyun has him. He’d never imagined himself ever doing anything like this before Baekhyun existed in his life. When it comes to Baekhyun, Yukhei just wants to do everything with him, feel everything with him. 

Baekhyun chuckles out a laugh, then he yanks at the leash again, so that Yukhei can look up at him. “Why don’t you prep me, puppy?” he says, and he scratches under Yukhei’s chin. Again, it should be ridiculous, but it just makes Yukhei break into goofy grin. 

Baekhyun straddles Yukhei’s lap, making him lie further down against the pillows, and he pulls a bottle of lube from the table next to the bed. He takes his hand, and wraps his long, dainty fingers around Yukhei’s wrist. Bringing Yukhei’s hand to his mouth, Baekhyun _swallows _two of Yukhei’s fingers between his lips, licking around them with sloppy movements of his tongue, all while maintaining sultry bedroom eyes that are boring right into Yukhei’s own. It’s times like these that Yukhei remembers his boyfriend is one of the sexiest men alive. Yukhei feels like his entire world is spinning when Baekhyun pulls the fingers back out again, watching the tiny string of spit connected between the tip of his finger and Baekhyun’s lips. 

Baekhyun turns Yukhei’s hand palm-up, and squirts some lube on his fingers. “Go on,” he says, and obediently, Yukhei’s hand finds its way between Baekhyun’s legs, fingers skating across his perineum. Yukhei jolts in surprise when he feels something unexpected—not the usual warm skin. 

“Baekhyun,” Yukhei says, feeling metal under his fingertips, “is that…?”

Baekhyun’s sultry face transforms into an impish grin, and he lifts up the hoodie a bit, shifting from straddling Yukhei’s lap to sitting by his side so he can turn around. He bends over a little, sticking his ass in the air, and immediately, there it is—a bejewlled buttplug. 

“Cute, right?” Baekhyun says. “I just bought it.” He slaps his own ass in an annoying fashion, completely forgetting this was supposed to be an explorative kinky night for the two of them, and not an opportunity for Baekhyun to flex his new purchases. 

“W-why did you ask me to prep you if you already have a plug in?” Yukhei stutters. Baekhyun sits back up, and returns to straddling Yukhei. 

“Because, babe, in case you’ve forgotten, you’ve got an awful big dick. Plus,” Baekhyun whispers, leaning in to grasp a handful of Yukhei’s hair, “you’re just so good at opening me up. Wanted to  _ feel  _ you.” He nips at his jawline, starting to grind a bit against Yukhei’s thigh. “I’m getting impatient,” he remarks. “Take it out.”

Yukhei sighs, taking his non lubed-up hand and finding the base of the plug between Baekhyun’s asscheeks. Carefully, he tugs it out, trying to be gentle about it. When the widest part of the plug pushes past the rim of his asshole, Baekhyun whines, and Yukhei realizes he’s probably feeling a lot more desperate than he’s letting on. The plug slides all the way out, and Yukhei casts it to the side, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s waist to steady him. He prods his middle finger inside Baekhyun, and it doesn’t face any resistance at all. 

“Geez,” Yukhei whispers, “Did you finger yourself earlier?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Baekhyun purrs, but then Yukhei adds a second finger, and he chokes on his own breath, his head dropping down onto Yukhei’s shoulder. “Oh, fuck, I missed your fingers,  _ fuck. _ ”

“I fingered you on Tuesday.” Yukhei scissors his fingers, testing, and Baekhyun groans, throatily, riding down on his hand.

“It’s about the—mmh—principle. The principle of it,” Baekhyun gasps, and he wraps the leash around his hand, tight, tugging on it so hard Yukhei can’t breathe for a second. Yukhei doesn’t mind at all, it makes him sort of lightheaded, and his dick feels even more painfully hard than before. “Third finger,” Baekhyun demands, lessing the tension on the leash, and Yukhei complies, third finger sliding in. He twists his wrist, trying to drag the pads of his fingers against Baekhyun’s prostate in the way that he knows Baekhyun likes. He’s sure Baekhyun is open enough to take his dick, but he can’t help but continue fingering him—Baekhyun is just so greedy for it, the pleased noises he’s letting out making Yukhei’s heart swell with pride. “Oh… God. So long and deep—” Baekhyun hisses, his thighs starting to tremble. He lifts his head, staring Yukhei in the eyes. “Aren’t you doing such a good job taking care of me? My precious little puppy?” The words come out a little slurred, but just as commanding as always. 

Yukhei’s face heats up, but he nods. He knows, for a fact, that he’s anything but little, but there’s something about how Baekhyun says it that really does make him feel small, like Baekhyun’s enveloping him. 

Baekhyun presses a hand to Yukhei’s chest, and Yukhei, pliant as ever, lies back down, tugging his fingers out of Baekhyun’s ass. 

“I think it’s time for the main course, isn’t it?” Baekhyun asks, teasing, and he runs a hand up and down Yukhei’s cock. Yukhei lets out a little noise, covering his face in humiliation. Baekhyun can get him riled up so, so easily. “You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Baekhyun asks, tugging on the leash as he situates himself over Yukhei’s dick. “Be a good boy and answer, or I won’t let you fuck me.” He stares, expectantly, quirking an eyebrow. It’s truly amazing, Yukhei thinks, how Baekhyun can transform from being whiny and begging for dick one second to bossing Yukhei around and talking down to him the next. It’s amazing. (He’s the love of Yukhei’s life.)

“I am enjoying this,” Yukhei says, and he removes his hand to look Baekhyun in the eyes. “A lot.” Baekhyun smiles, pleased with himself. “I love y—” Yukhei doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because Baekhyun sits all the way down on his dick, and his brain turns to absolute mush. 

Baekhyun groans at the effort of taking Yukhei’s dick all the way in, but he’s smiling. “Always so big,” he wheezes. “Hands on my hips, puppy.”

  
  


Yukhei quickly complies, resting his large hands on Baekhyun’s waist, trying not to think about how he could probably wrap them all the way around if he tried. Baekhyun, even after the plug and all the fingering, is still impossibly tight—so warm and wet all around his cock. 

Yukhei loves when Baekhyun rides him. He’s happy to do any position, as long as it’s with Baekhyun, but there’s something about Baekhyun getting on top of him, sinking down on his cock,  _ using  _ Yukhei as he pleases, that just gets him going. Baekhyun looks so beautiful above him, eyes closed as he takes steady breaths to adjust to Yukhei’s size, pink lips parted, hands clenching the leash without even thinking. His cheeks are flushed, and his dainty neck looks so pretty with the little leather choker Yukhei bought him for his birthday. He’s perfect. 

Yukhei tries to thrust upwards, desperate for friction on his dick, but Baekhyun hisses in protest. “Don’t move. Lie there like a good boy and let  _ me  _ take care of you.” 

Yukhei pouts. “But I want to make you feel good.” He rubs his thumbs along Baekhyun’s hipbones, and tries to snake a hand up to feel Baekhyun’s nipples, but it’s instantly slapped out of the way. 

“Then  _ be  _ good.” Baekhyun starts rolling his hips, and he tugs on the leash a little harder. “Listen to your  _ master _ , hm?” 

Yukhei can’t help it, he lets out an involuntary gasp. Baekhyun rarely ever refers to himself by that title—so when he does, it feels even more affecting. There’s just something about the idea of it—of being  _ owned  _ by Baekhyun, that Baekhyun has control over him, that he belongs to Baekhyun—that’s so innately thrilling.

“I’ll be good,” Yukhei says, voice throaty and worn. Then, quiter. “For you. Only. Always.” 

Baekhyun smiles at him, and it’s not the smug sexy smile he’s been doing, it’s the warm kind, the loving kind, his eyes sparkling with endearment. It’s strange how in love Yukhei feels with this man who’s currently seated on his dick and holding him by a dog leash, but he’s trying to not think too hard about it, because Baekhyun’s ass is so tight around him he might die, and it feels like he’s not only got a tight grip on his dick, but also on his heart. 

Baekhyun leans in, and yanks the leash, smashing his lips into Yukhei’s with all his might, circling his hips as he jams his tongue into Yukhei’s waiting mouth. Yukhei’s pretty sure he might come from just this alone, just Baekhyun clenching around his dick, but he tries to focus, biting at Baekhyun’s bottom lip and breathing hot air into his mouth. 

When their lips part, Baekhyun steadies his hands on the bed, and slowly rises off Yukhei’s cock, until it’s just barely the tip inside him, before dropping all the way back down. He lets out a moan, drawn out and loud, and he feels impossibly good—Yukhei desperately wants to fuck up into him, but he’s not, he’s going to be a good boy, good for Baekhyun. Instead, he grips onto Baekhyun’s waist helplessly, like he’s the last thing grounding Yukhei to this mortal plane. He really might be, because Baekhyun is  _ bouncing  _ on his dick, and it’s sort of making Yukhei’s brain feel like it’s being scrambled into incoherency. Baekhyun yanks the leash each time he rises up and down, and Yukhei feels so debauched, so used, and it’s thrilling. 

“I’m—” Baekhyun rises almost all the way up again, then slams back down, “—tired of doing all the work. You can move.” 

Instantly, Yukhei’s hands scramble to hold Baekhyun steady, and he quickly starts to cant his hips upward, using his sheer strength to help lift Baekhyun up and down. Baekhyun makes a noise that sounds sort of like a dying cat, collapsing forward. Yukhei sits up a little more to accommodate Baekhyun smashing his face against his chest. 

“So fucking  _ full, _ ” groans Baekhyun. “You’re splitting me apart.” 

Yukhei has never been good at reciprocating dirty talk, and it doesn’t fit this scenario anyway—puppies don’t really need to talk. Instead, he just whines, any words that could possibly describe how amazing Baekhyun is feeling around him escaping him entirely. 

“My big, beautiful puppy.” Baekhyun grapples a shaking hand around Yukhei’s throat, pressing lightly, not enough to restrict his breathing, but enough to make him feel more turned on than he’s ever been in his life. “You do everything I ask. Give me everything I need.” 

Yukhei’s balls feel drawn tighter than they’ve ever been in his life, and he shakes with the effort of guiding Baekhyun up and down his dick. He wants to come so, so bad. 

“Baekhyun, when can I—can I come?” he asks, words choking their way out. 

Despite bouncing on his dick and moaning like a whore, Baekhyun’s eyes glint devilishly. “Maybe if you beg for it.”

“Baekhyun, please.” Yukhei can hear how wrecked he sounds, but he’s never been ashamed of being reduced to begging when it comes to Baekhyun. “Please, please, Baekhyun, please can I come? Please, I’ve been good.”

Baekhyun tilts his head back, tugging the leash, and tightening his hand around Yukhei’s throat. “Yes. Come.”

Almost instantly, as if his dick has an activation switch powered by Baekhyun’s voice, (it sort of does), Yukhei finds his whole body shaking, vision whiting out for a second as he trembles through what feels like an endless orgasm, spilling come into Baekhyun. When his vision stops being fuzzy, he just barely catches Baekhyun hurriedly stroking his own dick before Baekhyun suddenly is coming too, all over Yukhei’s chest. He shakes through it too, inner walls clenching around Yukhei’s oversensitive dick, panting and mumbling incoherent praise, before falling forward onto Yukhei, pressing him back against the pillows. 

Baekhyun twitches for about 30 more seconds, before finally lifting his head, exhausted. 

“So, how was the leash?” He carefully sits up, lifting himself off Yukhei’s limp dick, rolling over onto his back. 

“Liked it,” Yukhei mumbled. “Came very hard.”   
  


“Aww, I’m glad. You look so cute in it. We really might have to invest in a matching pair of ears.”

“Urgh,” Yukhei replies, because he really likes that idea, but he’s not sure how to word it, and he also just nutted kind of super hard and is still recovering. 

Baekhyun rolls over onto his side, kicking a leg over Yukhei’s, and reaches up to move Yukhei’s hair out of his face. “You make a wonderful puppy, you know. My cute little puppy.”

“Yours,” Yukhei mumbles sleepily. “All yours.”


	11. vampire drabble [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really short drabble grabbed from the hellish dump of wips in my google docs  
yukheis a vampire and baekhyuns his human boyfriend and like theres blood drinking and stuff so you know if that isnt your thing then dont read it   
so warnings for: blood? blood drinking? Horniness but no actual sex

It’s on the walk home when Baekhyun notices it—that glint in Yukhei’s eyes, the certain kind he gets when he’s  _ hungry. _

Baekhyun squeezes his boyfriend’s hand. “Babe,” he says slowly, “When was the last time you ate?”

Yukhei’s fingers are trembling a bit, even interlaced with Baekhyun’s, and he seems slightly dazed. “We just had dinner,” he replies, trying not to look at Baekhyun. “We just went on a date, and we had dinner.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, exasperated. “You know what I mean.” He grabs onto the neck of his hoodie, and pulls it to the side, exposing his bare collarbone, and more importantly—his neck. The sharp inhale he hears from Yukhei is all he needs to know that Yukhei is probably starved.

“Baekhyun, please,” Yukhei pleads, “You can’t do things like that.”

“Like what?” Baekhyun stops walking, letting go of Yukhei’s hand and turning to face him, and he pulls the hoodie to the side even more, bare skin glinting under the moonlight.

“Baekhyun—when you do things like that, when I need to feed, it makes me—” Yukhei stutters. His eyes look practically predatory, but his expression is one of shame. 

“If you need to feed,” Baekhyun purrs, “then do it, right now.”

“In public?” Yukhei hisses. “Out here? In the open?” 

“We can go into an alleyway, or something, if you’re going to be so stingy about it,” Baekhyun says, and he grips Yukhei’s wrist. Yukhei’s vampiric strength makes him impossibly strong, but somehow he just lets Baekhyun drag him around as he pleases. Baekhyun tugs him in-between two buildings, into an alleyway, dim light making it a little harder to see.

“Go ahead,” Baekhyun says, and he backs himself up against a brick wall, trying his best “come-and-get-it” expression, biting his bottom lip.

“Are you sure?” Yukhei says, but his breathing is getting a little heavier. “I can wait, I can—”

Baekhyun reaches up, and places both hands at the back of Yukhei’s head, and then—he firmly tugs Yukhei down, so that his face is against Baekhyun’s.

“Kiss me first, then… you know. Have your fill.” Baekhyun whispers, and Yukhei quickly smashes his mouth against Baekhyun’s, clearly becoming hungrier by the second. 

Baekhyun can feel his boyfriend’s fangs as he licks his tongue into his mouth, and he giggles—he can’t help it. He always gets a little giddy before Yukhei bites him. 

“Ready?” Yukhei asks, pulling away. Baekhyun grips his hands onto Yukhei’s sides, fisting the fabric of his sweater between his fingers, and nods.

“Always,” he replies, breathily, grinning a little. There’s always something so thrilling about it, feeling Yukhei bearing over him, ready to  _ bite.  _ Yeah, maybe it makes Baekhyun a teeny bit horny. He’s a simple man with a hot vampire boyfriend—so what if having his blood sucked makes his dick a bit hard?

Baekhyun reaches up to cling tightly onto Yukhei’s back, and Yukhei, in return, tears Baekhyun’s hoodie to the side (quite literally, Baekhyun can hear a few seams rip) in order to get better access to his neck. “Sorry,” Yukhei mutters, but then, he reaches up, and with one massive hand, he grips onto the side of Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun gasps at the feeling of his airflow being constricted, and it only makes his blatant hard-on, which he’s sure Yukhei can feel, even worse.

Yukhei tilts Baekhyun’s head to the side, and digs his fingers into his shoulders so hard they might leave bruises. “Thank you,” he whispers, and Baekhyun can feel the scrape of fangs against his skin. 

Then, suddenly, Yukhei pierces flesh. Baekhyun squeals a bit, in surprise, and a bit in pain, but whatever pain was there instantly fades into a sort of pleasant, numb sensation. Yukhei’s thigh is between Baekhyun’s leg, and Baekhyun ruts against it, an unfortunate victim of his own horniness.

Yukhei’s drank his blood many times before, but there’s something ten times as exciting about it when they’re doing it out here, in the alleyway, with the cold night air around them—the possibility of being caught just around the corner. 

Baekhyun’s head feels a little fuzzy, and he’s pretty sure he’s moaning like a whore, but he can’t really help it, because Yukhei is growling into his neck and it’s extremely sexy. It’s only a few seconds, but it feels like a blissful eternity.

When Yukhei pulls away, fangs breaking from skin, they both are panting. Yukhei’s got red smeared all around his mouth, and he licks his lips. 

“Gross,” Baekhyun says, as if this is not one of the hottest things he’s seen in his life. 

“You, um…” Yukhei pauses. “You taste good.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little thing i wrote for an au that went like nowhere back in december-ish
> 
> secret agent vs criminal au i guess

For someone with a job like his, Yukhei spends a lot more time in clubs than he’d like to admit.

Especially ever since he started chasing Baekhyun. 

The music is loud tonight, the kind of thumping EDM that reverberates the glass of alcohol in his hand. He turns around on his seat by the bar to face the crowd of sweaty people, searching for a familiar face. 

Then he sees it. Against the back wall, standing by himself, illuminated in the purples and blues of the overhead lights.

Baekhyun.

His eyes are piercing as he stares right at Yukhei, tilting his head back in a sort of vague invitation, as if they were just two strangers that wanted to dance. Baekhyun swipes his tongue across his lips, and grins. 

Yukhei knows, of course, that if he wanted, he could call for backup. He could call Kun, tell him that Baekhyun is here. He could make everyone in the club drop to their knees and arrest Baekhyun on the spot. 

But he just— _ doesn’t.  _ He can’t.

Baekhyun crooks his finger in a “come hither” motion, biting his lip like he’s some teenage girl ogling her boy crush play basketball, and not a globally wanted  _ murderer _ . 

Yukhei downs his drink in one go, sliding the empty glass onto the countertop. He pushes his way through the crowd of dancing people. The air smells like sweat and fruity alcohol, and Yukhei’s vision is tunneling onto Baekhyun, who still hasn’t broken eye contact, somehow. He’s wearing a Hawaiian shirt, one Yukhei recognizes as  _ his— _ he’d worn it when he had gone undercover on a cruise ship to stop Baekhyun from killing an Italian businessman. 

(Yukhei had arranged for a boat to escort the target away, and thrown all of Baekhyun’s luggage overboard in an attempt to rid him of any weapons. They then proceeded to have angry sex in Yukhei’s suite. In the morning, when Yukhei woke up, Baekhyun was gone and had taken all his things, including the  _ clothes  _ on Yukhei’s body, and somehow managed to escape. In the middle of the ocean. It was one of the most infuriating experiences of his life.)

He’s in earshot of Baekhyun now, as he pushes his way in-between two girls. 

“Like the shirt?” Baekhyun says loudly over the thumping bass. Yukhei bursts out of the crowd, and now he’s only a foot away from Baekhyun, can smell that cologne Baekhyun always has on. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Yukhei says in response. 

Baekhyun looks up at him, and undoes a button of his shirt. “I asked if you liked the shirt.”

“Why are you here?”   
“Why are  _ you  _ here? Is it because you knew I’d be here? That’s so sweet of you,” Baekhyun hums, and he sticks out an arm to put a hand on Yukhei’s shoulder. Yukhei, not having it, snaps with his lightning-fast reflexes to grab Baekhyun’s wrist, holding his arm in the air. 

“Stop,” he says, trying to make his voice as gruff and threatening as possible, but Baekhyun just giggles. It’s stupid, so stupid, how pretty Baekhyun looks, how well the oversized shirt compliments his small little body. It makes Yukhei so, so, angry. 

“Are you mad because you couldn’t stop me from taking out that president yesterday? It’s okay. You’ll get me next time,” Baekhyun grins, dumbly, and Yukhei takes a step closer. 

“That was Agent Xiaojun’s job,” Yukhei replies.

“I know, and it was such a pity. You’re my favorite of all those agents, Xuxi.” Baekhyun tilts his head to the side. The nickname sends a shiver down Yukhei’s back. Roughly, he pushes Baekhyun against the wall, getting closer, breathing carefully. Trying to stay calm. “Are you gonna hurry up and arrest me then? I’m getting bored,” Baekhyun says, and he suddenly jerks his leg upward, so that his thigh presses against Yukhei’s crotch. 

Yukhei’s breath hitches. He already knows where this is going.

“I like the shirt,” he says quietly. “I want it back.” 

“Too bad. It’s mine now.” 

“You can’t just take people’s things.”

“Yes I can. It’s called stealing, and I’m very good at it.” Baekhyun pouts. “Usually at this point you’ve slammed me against the wall and kissed me. What’s your problem? Hurry up.”

Yukhei’s face heats up. “How do you know I’m not going to surround you with agents and lock you away for life? I’m armed. How do you know I’m not going to kill you right now?”

“Oh, Xuxi. You couldn’t do that to me. You love me too much.”

“I don’t love you,” Yukhei says in useless protest. “I hate you,” he insists. “I hate you so fucking much,” he hisses, as he presses Baekhyun’s wrist to the wall and smothers his lips with his. 

It always ends up like this--he’s not even sure how it started. It’s just been like this forever, it seems. Every time he catches Baekhyun, or perhaps more accurately, Baekhyun  _ lets  _ Yukhei catch him, it all falls apart. Any sense of morals, of doing his job right. All of it. 

Baekhyun tilts his head and his free hand drifts to Yukhei’s backside, slipping a hand in his back pocket, and tugs him closer. 

“Bathroom,” Yukhei says. “I can’t in… public.”

Baekhyun pulls back, trails his delicate little fingers along Yukhei’s spine until he reaches the back of his neck, then his head. He fists his hand in Yukhei’s hair, and tugs, hard. 

“Are we going to do something you don’t want the public to see? Why don’t we go back to your hotel room, then?” 

“Baekhyun…” Yukhei darts his eyes around him. To everyone nearby, they probably just look like your average drunk couple, but he knows Kun has been concerned for his safety lately, and has been following him every once and a while, probably out of suspicion, and the idea of possibly getting caught kissing the man he’s supposed to be putting behind bars--it’s mortifying. “We can’t do that. I’m already risking a lot here.”

“You’re no fun. I wanted to tie you up to your bed and then leave you there until the hotel staff found you,” Baekhyun says, in the tone that a normal person would use to flirt. Unfortunately, Baekhyun is not a normal person, but vaguely sexual threats are, in fact, his love language. 

Yukhei lets out a dazed laugh, mostly out of confusion at the ridiculousness of it all. He’s back here, with Baekhyun, again. It’s so fucking stupid, all of it, that he just gives in like this, that he ever let this happen in the first place. Yukhei, one of the youngest, most promising agents, dragged down into some sort of morally muddy cesspool by an internationally wanted assassin that he’s supposed to stop, dead or alive, all because he couldn’t bring himself not to think with his dick. 

“Baekhyun,” he says, and he sighs. “Bathroom or nothing.”

Baekhyun shoves his thigh up, one more time.


	13. teacher au (pwp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teacher au they're teachers at a .... school   
like explicit explicit   
tw for breathplay at the end 
> 
> im just trying to pull some stuff from my drafts for you guys bc i dont know how soon i will have a full new baekhei fic so..... enjoy the porn ! 
> 
> and scene

It’s around 4:00 PM when Baekhyun deems the coast clear. He swings open the door of his office, peeking down the halls. There aren't any teenagers loitering around, most of them gone or off to their various after-school activities at this point. He’s safe. 

He lets out a little sigh of relief, and shoots off a text to Yukhei.  _ My office. Now?  _

He adds the question mark on, mostly to keep things loose--not too much pressure, not too demanding. But Baekhyun knows Yukhei always comes when he calls. He sits back down, behind his desk, and shuffles through some papers, not  _ really  _ paying any attention to what he’s doing. He’s antsy, pent up from a long day dealing with endless angsty teens and what he really needs right now--well, what he needs is Yukhei. 

There’s a knock at the door, and he looks up. Through the little glass window on the door he can see just the face he was expecting--Yukhei, who’s smiling hopefully at him, head tilted to the side so that Baekhyun can see him. Baekhyun rushes to the door, swinging it open. 

“Hi--” Yukhei starts, but Baekhyun grabs him by the collar of his tracksuit jacket, dragging him inside his office, and kicking the door shut, pulling down the blinds over the window with his spare hand. 

“Mr. Wong,” Baekhyun says pointedly, and he scans up and down Yukhei’s body. He’s wearing a red tracksuit, because of course he is, tracksuits have always been Yukhei’s gym-teacher fashion of choice. Baekhyun hates it in a way that only makes him want to kiss Yukhei even more. “I believe we have some business to attend to.”

“I keep telling you, you don’t have to call me that,” Yukhei says, scurrying over to the window to shut the blinds, just in case. “Do you mean actual business, or um,  _ you know? _ ” 

“Yukhei,” Baekhyun emphasizes, making sure to say his first name this time, “When do we ever have actual business?” He lowers his voice, and backs Yukhei up against his desk. “I had a long day, and I want you to fuck me.”   
  


“Oh.” Yukhei braces his hands on the surface of the desk, staring down at Baekhyun, and a little smile creeps onto his face. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Baekhyun immediately heaves a sigh of relief. “Oh thank fucking Christ. You don’t even  _ know  _ how miserable my day was. Kelley in grade 10 wouldn’t stop singing off-key, and no matter how much I tried to correct her sh--” 

He’s cut off, when Yukhei wraps a hand around Baekhyun’s tie, and tugs him up for a kiss. At first, he makes a muffled noise of surprise, but when his lips meet Yukhei’s, he relaxes into it. Tossing his arms around Yukhei’s stupidly broad shoulders, he stands on the tips of his toes, deepening the kiss best he can.

“You want to do it in here?” Yukhei asks, and he threads his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair, smiling warmly. It’s idiotic, how gentle and tender he is, when what they’re discussing is him fucking Baekhyun, but maybe it’s that gentleness that Yukhei has that Baekhyun likes so much. Maybe. 

“Over the desk.” He shakes his suit jacket off, tossing it on the coat rack in the corner of the room. “You know how I like it,” he adds, and Yukhei blushes a little, but he nods.

Baekhyun’s office is small, but not so small that it’s impossible to move around. Yukhei guides him to the other side of the desk, and kisses him one more time, with a little more tongue. He shoves papers out of the way on the desk surface, and fumbles through his desk drawer until he finds what he was looking for--a bottle of lube. Baekhyun grins-- _ this  _ is what he’s been so patiently waiting for all day, and he appreciates Yukhei not wasting any time with it. 

Undoing his belt, Baekhyun lets his pants fall to the floor, and turns around so that his chest is pressed against the desk. He can hear the snap of the lube cap behind him, and inhales sharply in anticipation. 

“I like your efficiency,” Baekhyun says, right as Yukhei tugs down his underwear and runs a wide palm along the curve of his ass. 

“You’re the one who said you like it fast and hard,” Yukhei returns, a little more confidence in his voice than usual, and Baekhyun lets out a laugh in response. Suddenly, he feels a cold, wet finger drag along his asshole, and he has to grip at the edge of the desk to prepare himself. At this point, Baekhyun’s been fingered by Yukhei many a time, but it’s an experience every time, and he’s never fully ready for it. 

“You good?” Yukhei asks, impossibly patient, and Baekhyun wiggles his ass in the air, impossibly the opposite. 

“Please, Yukhei.” 

Yukhei pushes his finger in, and Baekhyun moans quietly, pressing his cheek against the cool wood of the desk. “Fuck,” he mutters. It’s always a stretch at first, just getting used to something being  _ in  _ him, but the moment it’s there, he can’t help but want more. “Another,” he says quickly, right as Yukhei’s finger almost drags against  _ that  _ spot. 

Yukhei complies, pushing in a second finger, and it doesn’t take long until Baekhyun’s begging for a third, just to feel that burn up his spine that Yukhei’s cock gives him. Yukhei always takes him apart so methodically, kissing along the side of his neck, scissoring his fingers in that way that makes Baekhyun feel absolutely delirious, and Baekhyun has to keep reminding himself that they’re at  _ school  _ and he can’t moan like a whore. 

“Need it, come  _ on, _ ” Baekhyun demands. He can hear Yukhei rustling to pull his sweatpants down with one hand, generously applying lube with the other, so much that it’s trickling down Baekhyun’s thighs. It should be gross, but it really just makes Baekhyun more turned on. It’s times like these, with Yukhei, no matter how rushed and disgusting and hurried and depraved it is, that he feels strangely centered. That’s life, he supposes. 

“I got you,” Yukhei says, softly, and as usual, Baekhyun ignores the feeling in the pit of his stomach that sparks whenever Yukhei speaks to him all gentle and caring. 

Yukhei leans over him, braces a hand by Baekhyun’s shoulder, almost slipping on a stack of papers. Like this, Baekhyun’s so intimately aware of how fucking  _ big  _ Yukhei is, how he can cover Baekhyun entirely with his body. He can hear how heavily Yukhei is breathing, too, how he’s so close to him, caging Baekhyun in against the desk. 

Then, he  _ feels  _ it--the head of Yukhei’s cock pressing against his asshole, and instantly, he ruts back, desperate for it. Yukhei pushes in steadily, and Baekhyun feels like the air’s been stolen from his lungs. Every time Yukhei fucks him, it really does feel like the first time with the way his dick splits him open and reduces him to an incoherent mess. His knees buckle a bit, but he tries his best to keep himself steady, knuckles going white as he grips the far edge of the desk. 

“Ah… that’s good,” he mumbles, and Yukhei makes a pleased noise in response. “Move, please.” 

Yukhei leans forward again, and reaches for Baekhyun’s wrists, pinning them against the table with each hand, effectively holding him against the desk. It only serves to make Baekhyun feel more helpless in that way that he loves so much. Then Yukhei pulls his hips back and slams them back in--and Baekhyun loses it, instantly letting out a desperate moan. 

“Shhh,” Yukhei says against his ear, and he lets go of one of Baekhyun’s wrists to grab onto the tie around Baekhyun’s neck and shove it in his mouth. Baekhyun lets out a gargled noise of surprise, but accepts it readily, liking Yukhei’s boldness. “Gotta be quiet,” Yukhei whispers, and Baekhyun nods frantically, just wanting to feel Yukheis cock inside him more, to be fucked until he can’t think.

Yukhei starts thrusting, building a rhythm, slow and steady at first. Each drag of Yukhei’s cock inside him makes Baekhyun feel like he’s being absolutely ruined. He doesn’t even know if it’s just pure desperation, or just how  _ good  _ Yukhei is without even trying, but either way he’ll take it. 

“Harder,” he says, muffled around the tie in his mouth, a little bit of spit running down his cheek. Yukhei grips his wrists tighter and punches his hips forward, this time grinding against Baekhyun’s prostate, and Baekhyun shudders, pleasure shooting to the tips of his fingers. 

Yukhei slams in again, this time so hard that the desk scrapes against the floor, moving forward an inch or two, and Baekhyun lets his head drop to the desk’s surface, whining around the gag in his mouth. It’s so good, and he feels like his brain is just turning to soup, no longer able to form a coherent thought. 

“So tight for me,” Yukhei whispers, almost astonished in his tone, and he presses a kiss on the nape of Baekhyun’s neck. “Love you so much,” he adds, almost as a second thought, and Baekhyun’s eyes widen.  _ Did he just--?  _ Baekhyun tries to ignore it, passing it off as a slip of the tongue, but something in the pit of his stomach feels terribly warm at the thought of it, of Yukhei loving him. 

“You too,” Baekhyun groans around the gag, practically incomprehensible, and he pushes his ass back, trying to meet Yukhei’s thrusts. Yukhei’s starting to sound just as desperate as he is, his groans quiet but still audible. 

“Wait,” Yukhei says. His thrusting slows, and Baekhyun is about to whine out a complaint, when Yukhei wraps a whole arm around his stomach, tugging him upward and yanking him back. Yukhei falls back into Baekhyun’s desk chair, which luckily doesn’t have wheels, so that Baekhyun is seated on his dick. 

The tie falls out of Baekhyun’s mouth, a bit of drool running down his chin. “You bastard,” he half-moans, and Yukhei grins, grabbing Baekhyun’s chin and kissing him instead of properly responding. “Always making me do all the work,” Baekhyun continues, as if this position doesn’t make him feel like he’s burning from the inside with pleasure. He rolls his hips, another loud moan escaping his lips, and Yukhei slaps a hand over his mouth in an attempt to quiet him. Feeling devilish, Baekhyun grabs two of Yukhei’s fingers and shoves them inside his mouth until he’s practically gagging on them. The noise Yukhei makes as Baekhyun licks at his fingers and clenches on his dick is absolutely worth it. 

Yukhei steadies his other hand on Baekhyun’s hip, guiding him and grinding his own hips upwards as Baekhyun bounces on his lap. Baekhyun feels so desperately close--Yukhei’s cock keeps rubbing right against his prostate, and he’s so wound up, from not just a long workday but all the tension in his life, in everything. He needs Yukhei more than ever.

There’s something, something they’ve only done once or twice, but that Baekhyun loves more than anything, and he needs it, now. “Fhoke me,” he slurs around Yukhei’s fingers. 

“What?” Yukhei says, confused. He sounds close too, voice straining at the edges. 

Baekhyun pulls Yukhei’s hand out of his mouth for a second. “Choke me,” he pleads, words clearer. “Like we did before, please, please. ‘M close, please.”

“Got it, I got it,” Yukhei says, reassuringly, and he wraps a big hand around Baekhyun’s throat, squeezing just enough to restrict the airflow lightly, not painfully. Baekhyun grins to himself, absolutely wrapped up in it all, pleasure arching up his spine, feeling fuzzy behind the eyes. “Oh God,” Yukhei hisses, face falling to Baekhyun’s shoulder, “Gonna come.” 

His fingers tighten around Baekhyun’s neck, and it feels like something in Baekhyun snaps--all of a sudden, he’s coming, shaking apart on Yukhei’s lap as Yukhei lets go of his neck, cum spilling onto his nice dress shirt. Yukhei fucks him through it, and it only takes a few seconds for him to come too, spilling inside Baekhyun all warm and wet as he mouths at Baekhyun’s neck. 

About thirty seconds pass, both of them catching their breath, before Baekhyun stands up with shaky legs. He can literally feel Yukhei’s cum trailing its way down his thighs, and when he leans back against the desk to look at Yukhei, Yukhei’s staring at him, face flushed. 

Something hits him. “You said you loved me,” Baekhyun remarks, voice hoarse. 

“Um…” Yukhei blinks. “Well, you said ‘you too’.” 

“Fair point,” Baekhyun says. It’s a lot harder to be dishonest when you’ve just had your brains fucked out, he supposes.

Yukhei tucks his dick back inside his underwear, pulling his pants back up. “I like you, Baekhyun,” he says. He stands up, picking Baekhyun’s pants off the floor and handing them to him along with some tissues, presumably for cleanup. “I don’t want to just fuck you.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun makes his lips a thin line, thinking. “Okay.” 

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way,” Yukhei adds on, hurriedly. “But I want to take you out. To dinner. Tonight?”

Baekhyun wants to say no, in a sense, because he knows that means this makes this thing with Yukhei real, makes it palpable. But he’s starting to realize maybe something  _ real  _ with Yukhei isn’t so bad, after all.

“Alright,” Baekhyun says, and he smiles at Yukhei. “Just let me change into a shirt that isn’t covered in jizz.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> send prompts/questions/whatever to my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lesyebin) or say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pristinbian)!


End file.
